Watashi wa Flame Haze !
by Sheya-chan
Summary: Si j'ai accepté de devenir une Flame Haze, c'est pour venger ma famille. Je ne voulais pas avoir d'amis. Je ne voulais pas avoir de copain. Je suis arrivée dans cette ville. Et tout a changé.
1. Prologue

Titre : Watashi wa Flame Haze !

Auteur : Sheya-chan

Genre : Romance/Action/Général

Manga original : _Shakugan no Shana _de Yashichiro Takahashi et Ayato Sasakura

* * *

**Prologue**

Quand cette journée a commencé, je ne me doutais pas que j'allai mourir, et pourtant.

J'étais dans un bateau avec mes parents quand c'est arrivé. Nous étions en l'an 1800. C'était un beau jour d'été et nous nous rendions à Osaka pour les vacances. C'est là que ça s'est produit. D'énormes tentacules rouge sont sorties de l'eau et ont encerclés le paquebot, puis elles sont tombées avec puissance sur le bateau qui se brisa. Une énorme bouche avec je ne sais combien de rangés de dents est apparue et a avalé toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de tomber dedans. C'est mon frère que j'ai vu disparaître en premier. C'était affreux. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Puis se fut au tour de mes parents. Mon père, puis ma mère. Je criai leurs noms même si je savais que ça ne servait à rien. Soudain, les tentacules disparurent dans les profondeurs de la mer suivit de la bouche du monstre qui avait tué les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde. A part moi, il ne restait plus personne sur ce qui restait de notre bateau. Je n'avais plus aucune force et je lâchais prise et sombrai au fond de l'eau pour rejoindre les malheureux qui n'était pas mort dévorés par ce que j'appelle maintenant un Tomogara. Je coulai sans essayer de l'empêcher. De toute façon, que pouvais-je bien faire ? J'étais perdue au milieu de l'océan, ma famille avait disparut. J'étais seule. C'est à ce moment que Aozora m'a trouvé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai signé le pacte pour pouvoir venger ma famille et toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec nous sur le bateau. C'est à ce moment que je suis devenue une Flame Haze.

* * *

Bonjour à tous.

J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus sur ma fiction.

Je l'ai commencé il y a maintenant 3 ans et je n'avais jamais eu le courage de la finir. Maintenant que c'est fait, je peux enfin la publier sur ce site ! J'espère que je trouverais des lecteurs qui aimeront cette histoire !

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et je saurais que quelqu'un à lui mon chapitre ! :)

Bonne journée à tous !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Année 2006_  
Durant les 206 ans qui se sont écoulés, j'ai appris à contrôler les quatre éléments afin de détruire les Tomogaras : La Terre, l'Eau, l'Air et le Feu.  
Pour contrôler l'eau, qui d'après mon Roi de Guze, Aozora, est l'élément le plus difficile à contrôler pour les Flames Haze, ça ne me prit qu'une dizaine d'années. Aozora me dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais chargée d'une Flame Haze aussi talentueuse depuis longtemps et que je pouvais peut être gagner un combat contre l'Enpatsu Shakugan, la Chasseuse à la chevelure et au regard enflammé, la Flamme du Paradis, (la Flame Haze qui était réputée pour être la plus forte parmi toutes les autres) maintenant que j'étais capable de contrôler parfaitement mes pouvoirs qu'aucune autre Flame Haze n'avait : contrôler les éléments.  
Je tuai des centaines de Tomogara durant ces années. Je recherchai aussi d'autre Flame Haze. Ainsi je rencontrai en 1990, à New York, Wilhelmina Carmel, la manipulatrice d'objets, qui avait éduqué l'Enpatsu Shakugan actuelle. Elle me conta quelques aventures de celle-ci, ce qui renforça mon envie de me mesurer à elle.  
Je la recherchai sans relâche durant près d'un siècle sans trouver aucune information intéressante à son sujet, juste quelques-unes sur les endroits où elle était passée dix ans auparavant.

_Année 2007_  
J'arrivai dans cette ville. Je ressentai des présences intéressantes. Beaucoup de Torches, mais aussi des Flames Haze, je ne pouvais dire combien. Je ressentais aussi une présence que je n'identifiai pas. Je m'installai dans un appartement au centre de la ville. Puis, je m'inscrivis dans le seul lycée de la ville, en cour d'année. J'étais arrivée pendant les vacances de Noël. Je dus donc attendre la rentrée. Quelques unes des présences que je ressentais s'intensifiaient dans le bâtiment.  
La rentrée arriva bien vite. J'attendais derrière la porte que le professeur m'interpelle. J'entendis :  
-Je vous informe qu'une nouvelle élève va venir dans votre classe. Soyez gentil avec elle, dit le professeur. Entre !  
J'ouvris la porte et j'avançais vers le professeur. Je sentais tout les regards posé sur moi, mais je continuais. Une fois à côté de bureau je me tournais vers les élèves.  
-Je m'appelle HIGUCHI Aya. Je viens d'Osaka.  
-Très bien va t'assoir là-bas à côté de YOSHIDA Kazumi, m'indiqua-t-il.  
Il pointa une place du doigt et je m'y rendis. La fille qui était assise à côté de moi me proposa son aide si j'avais un problème. Je la remerciai et je suivis le cours. A la pause déjeunée, Kazumi me proposa de manger avec elle et son groupe. Je refusai et montai sur le toit. Je discutai avec Aozora. Nous ressentions toutes les deux une forte présence. C'était sûr, une Flame Haze se trouvait dans le bâtiment, peut-être même dans ma classe. Il fallait que je la découvre sans me faire repérer. J'avais un avantage sur elle. Ma présence n'était pas forte, elle était aussi forte que celle d'un Humain. J'étais donc indétectable.  
Je retournai en classe quand la sonnerie retentit. J'identifiais les visages des personnes que je croisais dans les couloirs et dans ma classe. La présence que je ressentais s'intensifiait dans la classe. Cela réduisait considérablement mon champ de recherche. Je décidai que le lendemain je mangerai avec Kazumi et les autres pour voir si la Flame Haze était parmi eux.  
Le lendemain, mardi, je me rendis à l'école. Sur le chemin, quelqu'un m'interpela.  
-HIGUCHI !  
Je me retournai pour découvrir Kazumi qui me rejoignait en courant. Elle s'arrêta à côté de moi, un peu essoufflée.  
-Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bonjour, lui dis-je. Bien et toi ?  
-Très bien. Mangeras-tu avec nous aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, répondis-je, avec plaisir.  
Nous discutâmes jusqu'au lycée. Elle rejoignit ses amis et je la laissais. Il ne fallait pas que je m'incruste dans leur groupe. J'entrai en classe et à midi, je mangeai avec eux. La présence était toujours aussi forte. J'en conclus que la Flame Haze se trouvait parmi eux. Mais qui ? Je remarquai qu'une Torche se trouvait assise en face de moi, c'était un garçon avec les cheveux noir à l'air plutôt sympathique. Déjà un suspect de moins. A côté de lui, Kazumi et de l'autre, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, que tout le monde appelait Shana, qui dévorait avec délice un pain melon. Je l'avais déjà remarqué car elle tenait tête aux professeurs et était très intelligente. Elle ne travaillait pas mais connaissait déjà tout. Comme si elle avait déjà vu et revus les sujets, comme moi. Un autre garçon était à côté de moi, il portait des lunettes et avait les cheveux noirs. Il s'appelait Ike. Je supposais que ce n'était pas lui. Son aura n'était pas très forte. Celle de Kazumi non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne restait plus que cette Shana. Je commençais à douter. A voir comment elle dévorait son pain melon, on aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse être une Flame Haze. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée ? Ike me sortit de mes pensées.  
-Tu as un très joli bracelet, Aya.  
Il me montrait mon poignet droit ou se trouvait l'intermédiaire entre mon Roi de Guze, Aozora, et moi.  
-Merci, il était à ma mère...  
Shana releva les yeux vers moi mais elle retourna vite à son pain melon. Les discutions reprirent de plus belle. Je compris que ce soir là, Ike invitait les autres à venir chez lui. Je baissai la tête pour fixer mon bentô presque fini. La Torche interpréta mal mon geste et fit un signe discret à son ami. Celui-ci se pencha vers moi et m'invita à les rejoindre. Je ne refusai pas. Je n'avais de toute façon rien de plus intéressant à faire. C'est ce soir là que je découvris ce que je cherchai.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. J'aimerais avoir vos impressions ! J'espère qu'il répondra plus ou moins à vos attentes ! :)

J'essayerais de poster des chapitres régulièrement. Je pensais le faire tous les samedis ! :) Cette fois je le met un jeudi car je ne serais pas là les 3 prochains jours !

Sur ce, **reviews** ? :)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le soir, je me rendis donc chez Ike, en suivant les indications de Kazumi. J'arrivai chez lui et sonnai. Il m'ouvrit et je pénétrai à l'intérieur. Je le remerciai de m'avoir invité pendant qu'il me conduisait dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà les autres. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Ike nous propose de jouer au Pouilleux. Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table et il distribua les cartes. Soudain, je ressentis la présence d'un Tomogara. Je m'apprêtai à lancer un Fuzetsu mais l'autre me devança, le monde prit une couleur rougeâtre. D'un coup, Shana se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre, la couleur des flammes se répandit dans ses yeux et ses cheveux et un katana apparût dans ses mains. L'Enpatsu Shakugan se tenait devant moi. Je remarquai que Kazumi et la Torche, qui s'appelait Yuji, pouvaient encore bouger. La Torche était donc un Mistes. Intéressant. Ils étaient tous les deux trop occupés à regarder Shana pour s'occuper de moi. Je restai donc immobile pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La Chasseuse à la chevelure et au regard enflammé ne bougeait pas. Elle était là, devant la fenêtre dos à moi en posture de combat, et attendait que le Tomogara se montre. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Le mur fut démolit sous l'impacte de cette chose disgracieuse qui ressemblait vaguement à de la gélatine verte et crasseuse. Très étrange comme Tomogara... La plupart du temps, il était solide. Shana se jeta sur lui. Une flamme vient recouvrir son sabre et elle découpa le Tomogara en deux. Elle atterrit derrière lui et se retourna pour constater que le Tomogara se reconstituait. Comme celui-ci était translucide, elle me vit. Elle ne put rien dire, ou plutôt elle n'en n'eut pas le temps. Le monstre vert l'avait projeté contre un mur du salon. Le Mistes se leva pour la rejoindre, mais il se stoppa net quand il m'aperçut. Il me fixa comme pétrifié et Kazumi me fixa à son tour pour voir se alertait son ami.

-Comment ce fait-il que..., commença-t-elle.  
Je ne lui répondis pas, me levai et me dirigeai, calme, vers le monstre gélatineux. J'avais étudié ses mouvements et je m'étais déjà battu contre cette sorte de Tomogara. Je savais comment le rayer de la carte.  
-Arrête ! C'est dangereux ! hurla Yuji.  
-Peut-être pour toi, Mistes, rétorquais-je.  
Il m'observa et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose du genre : « Tu es une Flame Haze ?! » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. J'y répondis avant. Je courus vers le Tomogara et effectuai un saut pour me retrouver derrière celui-ci. Yuji et Kazumi avaient rejoins Shana et me regardaient. Celle-ci se réveilla et tenta de se relever. Quand elle fut debout, elle se remit en garde. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit que le Tomogara ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Je vous laisse imaginer sa tête quand elle me vit.  
J'activai l'Élément de l'Eau. Je prononçai quelques mots et un torrent s'abattit sur le monstre. Il rétrécit et disparut. C'était bien ce à quoi je pensais. Il suffisait seulement d'enlever la couche de gélatine. L'Elément du Feu ne valait rien fasse à cela. L'Enpatsu Shakugan n'aurait rien put faire. J'arrêtai la pluie et restai à l'endroit où j'étais pour évaluer les dégâts. La Flamme du Paradis et les autres se postèrent à un mètre devant moi.  
-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je suis une Flame Haze. La Flame Haze Manipulatrice des Éléments. La Flame Haze du Roi de Guze Aozora, lui répondis-je.  
-Enchanté, dit Aozora.  
-Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas ressenti votre présence ? interrogea une voix qui provenait de son collier.  
-Mon aura ne dégage pas une aussi forte présence que la votre, assurais-je. Elle est aussi forte que celle des Humains. C'est un réel avantage pour surprendre mes ennemis... Ou les Flames Haze.  
J'affichai un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres. Shana fronça les sourcils, signe de son mécontentement. J'utilisais l'énergie de la Torche pour remettre tout en état. Shana désactiva le Fuzetsu une fois que tout le monde eu repris sa place. Vers onze heures, tout le monde retourna chez soi. La Flame du Paradis me fixa un rendez-vous le lendemain. En effet, nous devions parler.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de mon retard, comme j'étais à la Japan Expo, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre samedi.

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'ai peut être été un peu rapide... J'attend vos avis !

**Reviews** ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain pendant les cours du matin, Kazumi resta distante envers moi. Je me rendis au rendez-vous fixé par l'Enpatsu Shakugan. Je devais dire que ce pont désert était un bon endroit.

-HIGUCHI.

Je me retournais et vit la Flame du Paradis accompagné de la Torche et de Kazumi. Elle avait ouvert une garderie ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi sont-ils là ? demandais-je froidement.

-Ils ont le droit de savoir de quoi nous allons parler, répondit-elle.

Nous nous assîmes près de la rivière qui passait en dessous du pont. Elle m'expliqua tout d'abord pourquoi elle était ici et aussi ce qui leur était arrivé durant l'année écoulée.

-Et toi, pourquoi es tu ici ? me questionna-t-elle.

-Je te cherchais depuis pas mal de temps, répondis-je simplement.

-Pourquoi tu la cherchais ? me demanda la Torche.

-Pour me mesurer à elle bien sûr ! m'exclamais-je. Combien de fois ai-je entendu parler de tes exploits ? Combien de fois Aozora m'a dit que je n'arriverais jamais à te vaincre ? Que tu étais trop forte ! Et qu'est-ce-que je découvre en te trouvant enfin ?! Une fille qui bécote un Mistes et qui n'est pas foutue de vaincre un simple Tomogara !

Je m'étais levée en disant cela. J'étais furieuse de voir que j'avais travaillé autant pour ça. La Torche avait légèrement rougit en entendant mes propos mais la Chasseuse à la chevelure et au regard enflammé n'avait pas répliqué. Impassible. Elle se releva et se mit fasse à moi.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais ce qui la fit soupirer.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi te dire ce que, moi, je pense, commença-t-elle. J'ai vécu assez de chose pour dire qu'une Flame Haze a le droit à plus que le combat. Je pensais comme toi en arrivant ici, mais j'ai changé. C'est parce que j'ai des amis. Oui, j'aime Yuji et si ça te déplais, tant pis, tu devras faire avec.

Je restais bouche bée. Elle se rassit et je partis sous le regard de Kazumi et de la Torche. Je sautais sur le toit le plus proche et rejoignais mon appartement. Je réfléchissais encore à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Alors pour elle, nous, les Flames Haze, nous avions droit à une vie comme celle des Humains ? Je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement. Non, vraiment pas. Je décidais de ressortir pour me balader. J'en avais besoin.

Le centre–ville était bourré de Torches, mais je ne ressentais aucune tristesse pour leur famille ou leurs amis. J'entrais dans un magasin mais en ressortais presque aussitôt en apercevant Ike et Kazumi en train d'écouter de la musique. Apparemment, ces deux là aussi filaient le parfait amour... Je m'éloignais du centre-ville pour retourner près du pont où, quelques heures auparavant, nous avions eu cette discussion qui me perturbait au plus haut point. Je me rassis au même endroit et réfléchis pour la énième fois à ce que m'avait dit la Flamme du Paradis. Ceci me donna bien vite la migraine et je laissais tomber ma tête sur mes genoux que j'avais replié contre moi. Je pensais à la promesse que je m'étais faite en devenant Flame Haze quand j'entendis un bruit de pas qui se voulait discret derrière moi. Je me relevais rapidement et me retournais, prête à me défendre d'un quelconque pervers quand j'aperçus Kazumi. Je me rassis sur l'herbe et elle s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demandais-je froidement.

-Je t'ai aperçu quand tu sortais du magasin de CD, me répondit-elle.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as suivi ?

-Je me demandais comment tu allais après ce que t'as dit Shana, dit-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne bougeais pas. Elle me regarda un moment et détourna le regard afin de voir ce que je fixais. Bien évidemment, elle ne vit rien comme je ne fixais rien de particulier. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à s'agiter à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? demandais-je.

-Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de situation, dit-elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai suivis... Peut-être que je suis tout simplement idiote.

Je ne dis rien. Elle me jeta un regard en coin puis se releva.

-A demain, me lança-t-elle.

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle soupira et partit, surement en direction de chez elle. Peu de temps après, je fis de même.

Le lendemain, pendant les cours, j'évitais la Flamme du Paradis et son groupe. Kazumi n'essaya pas de venir me voir, ce qui me donna un peu de liberté. J'en avais vraiment marre de cette ville, de ses habitants et de toutes ses Torches. Je me rendis sur le toit de l'école pour manger mon déjeuner. L'Enpatsu Shakugan ne me regarda pas de toute la journée. Le soir même, je ressentis la présence de deux autres Flames Haze et, quelques minutes plus tard, un Fuzetsu fut activé. Je partis voir ce qui se passait car je n'avais pas détecté la présence d'un quelconque Tomogara. Quand j'arrivais près du Fuzetsu, je fus très surprise. Celui-ci n'était pas rouge mais argenté. J'entrais à l'intérieur et me cachait derrière un mur pour observer la scène. La Torche était un train de ce battre contre la Chasseuse à la chevelure et au regard enflammé. Il créait des flammes argentés avec ses mains par je ne savais quel miracle. Assise plus loin, les deux Flames Haze dont j'avais ressentis la présence quelques instants plus tôt et YOSHIDA Kazumi. Je reconnus Wilhelmina Carmel, la Flame Haze manipulatrice d'objets, mais je n'avais aucune idée de qui était l'autre. Elle était grande et avait de longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait une robe bleue qui mettait sa poitrine plutôt proéminente en valeur. A côté d'elle, il y avait un vieux livre vert. Aozora m'expliqua que cette Flame Haze était la Prophétesse, Majorie Doe et que le gros livre vert à côté était son Roi de Guze. Je pensais immédiatement qu'elle ne devait pas passer inaperçu dans la rue quand elle se baladait avec ça. Mais sa grosse poitrine devait attirer encore plus l'attention… Soudain deux garçons de ma classe apparurent au côté de Kazumi. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler leurs noms. L'un était brun avec un air voyou et l'autre avait les cheveux noirs et avait l'air plutôt costaud. Décidemment, j'en apprenais tous les jours. Je me demandais bien pourquoi ces deux garçons pouvait eux aussi bouger dans le Fuzetsu. Je décidais de me montrer. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas avoir les réponses à toutes mes questions. Je m'avançais donc vers le petit groupe qui regardait le combat. La Prophétesse et les deux garçons se levèrent immédiatement.

-HIGUSHI ? cria le brun.

-Qu'est-ce-que..., commença l'autre.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda la blonde. Pourquoi peux-tu encore bouger ?

Je les regardais tour à tour et je m'assis entre Kazumi et Wilhelmina Carmel.

-Ravis de vous revoir, dis-je.

-Sentiments partagé, répondit-elle.

Les autres nous regardaient avec étonnement.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Kazumi.

-Nous nous sommes rencontré à New York, expliquais-je.

-Quand ? questionna la Prophétesse.

-1990, dit la manipulatrice d'objets.

-Mais qui es-tu HIGUSHI Aya ? demanda le brun.

-Je suis une Flame Haze.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Majorie Doe. Je ne ressens aucune présence.

-C'est parce que sa présence est aussi forte que celle d'un Humain, répondit l'Enpatsu Shakugan.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et la Torche. Elle me jeta un regard nonchalant et elle repartit en compagnie de son « petit-ami » pour reprendre leur entrainement. Les autres se rassirent et regardèrent à nouveau le combat. Je demandais à Kazumi comment faisait la Torche pour créer des Fuzetsus et pourquoi les deux autres garçons pouvait aussi bouger à l'intérieur. Elle me dit qu'elle ne savait pas exactement d'où Yuji, comme ils disaient tous, tenait ses pouvoir mais que s'était quelque chose en lui et que les deux garçons étaient les « larbins » de Majorie Doe. Quand elle eut fini de m'expliquer ça, un rire excentrique se fit entendre. La Prophétesse donna un violent coup au livre.

-Tais-toi, stupide Marco, dit-elle.

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

En réalité, ce chapitre est composé des chapitre 3 et 4. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'une fois publié sur le site, ça faisait vraiment des chapitres très court et j'ai donc fusionné les 2 !

**Reviews** ? :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le week-end suivant, je me rendis de nouveaux au pont et je m'installai dans l'herbe, près de l'eau. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cet endroit m'aidait à réfléchir. Je réfléchissais tranquillement quand soudain l'eau commença à s'agiter. Je m'approchai de la berge afin de voir ce que cela pouvait être quand un énorme poisson fit un saut hors de l'eau et m'éclaboussait. Je pestai contre cette chose immonde quand j'étendis un rire discret derrière moi. Je me retournai et aperçus une petite fille qui tentait de se cacher derrière un des piliers du pont. Quand elle vit que je l'avais aperçue, elle se mit à courir dans le sens inverse avec une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Elle me rappeler moi à son âge. Il y a plus de 200 ans. Avant que je n'arrête de grandir et garde mes 16 ans à jamais. Je la regardai jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champs de vision. Je me demandai ce que ca faisait de vivre. De ne pas connaitre les Tomogaras, les Torches et toutes les autres choses que l'on découvre en devenant une Flame Haze. Toutes ces choses que l'on découvre en perdant la vie. Aozora me sortit vite de mes pensées nostalgiques en me proposant d'aller m'entrainer quelque part. Elle avait raison. Après tout, le moment d'affronter la Chasseuse à la chevelure et au regard enflammé approchait. Il fallait que je sois prête. Je me rendis dans une forêt, assez loin de la ville et m'assurai qu'il n'y avait personne. Il ne fallait pas que je sois vu par des humains, ni que je lance un Fuzetsu de risque d'être repéré par une Flame Haze. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire et j'avoue que la motivation n'était pas vraiment présente. Je m'allongeai donc dans l'herbe, près d'une rivière et écoutai les bruits autour de moi. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas un bruissement de feuille. Pas un chant d'oiseau. Juste le bruit de la rivière qui s'écoulait dans son lit. Rien d'autre. Je me redressai, essayant de percevoir la présence d'un Tomogara. Mais je ne ressenti rien. C'était tout de même étrange dans une forêt aussi grande que celle si qu'il n'y ait aucun oiseau. Je décidai de partir quand j'entendis des pas dans l'herbe derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement pour découvrir un magnifique garçon blond avec des yeux bleus océan. Je restais sur place, sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur lui comme s'ils étaient attirés par une force dont je ne connaissais l'existence. Le garçon ne bougeait pas non plus. Sa position était d'ailleurs assez comique car il s'était arrêté en pleine élan. Il me fixait lui aussi. Ca commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Je finis par croiser les bras et il se mit dans une position qui faisait moins arrêt sur image.

-Que fais-tu ici ? lui demandai-je.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répondit-il. J'aime venir ici pour me relaxer. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

-C'est parce que je ne suis jamais venue, rétorquai-je.

Nous nous fixâmes encore un instant puis je décidais qu'il était temps que je parte. Je me dirigeai donc vers lui car c'était dans cette direction que j'étais venue. Je le dépassais et continuai d'avancer quand je sentis une main me saisir le poignet.

-Où vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton plein de curiosité.

-Est-ce-que ca te regarde ? répondis-je sans même prendre la peine de me tourner vers lui pour lui répondre.

-Non, pas vraiment, dit-il d'un air un peu déçu.

En disant cela, il avait relâché mon poignet et je continuais d'avancer toujours sans le regarder.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? cria-t-il alors que j'étais déjà éloignée.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas il continua :

-Moi je m'appelle Tarô ! Tarô OSHINO !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me disait ca. Je sentais une note d'espoir dans sa voix. Je voulais me retourner pour voir à nouveau son visage. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je couru même. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Une fois à bonne distance, je matérialisais mes ailes de feu et partis vers la ville.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? me questionna Aozora. Tu fuis devant un simple humain ? D'habitude tu les remballes et ils finissent par s'en aller.

-Cet endroit à quelque chose de particulier pour lui, répondis-je. Tu as vu non ? Isolé de tout. Pas de route pour venir. Il est venu à pied alors que pour un humain il faut au moins une bonne heure de marche. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ca.

-Il faut croire que tu as mûrement réfléchis à la question, dit-elle. Je reconnais bien là ta clarté d'esprit.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin en silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à notre appartement. La porte était ouverte.

Je rentrai en trombe prête à utiliser mon katana. Dans la cuisine, j'aperçus quelqu'un assis sur une chaise. La personne se leva lentement et se retourna vers moi.

-Salutation, me salua Wilhelmina Carmel.

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je poliment.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? continua Aozora.

-Rien de particulier, dit Tihama le roi de Guze de la manipulatrice d'objet.

Nous nous assîmes à la table. J'avais préparé un thé que nous sirotâmes en discutant. La conversation tournait surtout autour de l'Enpatsu Shakugan. Wilhelmina Carmel partit à la nuit tombée. Je ne mangeais pas et allais directement au lit. Mes dernières pensées allèrent au garçon de la forêt.

Le lendemain en me levant, je ressentis la présence d'un Tomogara. Je me disais que la journée allait bien commencer. Je m'habillai en 4ème vitesse et je me rendais sur le lieu de la présence. Je ne remarquai rien d'anormal. Peu de temps après, l'Enpatsu Shakugan et son chien me rejoignirent sur le toit de l'immeuble.

-Tu l'as ressentit aussi ? me demanda-t-elle en fixant la foule.

-Oui, lui répondis-je. Mais je ne vois rien de suspect.

-C'est étrange, finit-elle par dire après un long silence.

Au moment même où elle finissait sa phrase, un tremblement secoua la ville et un Tomogara apparut au milieu de la rue. Il ressemblait à une espèce de dinosaure géant avec une corne jaune sur la tête et des yeux noirs perçant . Je lançais un Fuzetsu pendant que la Flamme du Paradis et son acolyte volaient jusqu'au monstre. Je sautais du toit et me plaçais devant lui. J'activais l'élément Terre et prononçais une incantation. Des racines sortirent du sol pour attacher les pâtes de la bête et les plantes sur le rebord des fenêtres grandirent et l'immobilisèrent complètement. Je fis ensuite apparaitre mon katana et j'activais l'élément feu pour me joindre à l'Enpatsu Shakugan. Elle se battait plutôt bien et magnait son katana avec une assurance hors du commun. Elle était précise dans ses coups alors qu'elle volait. On voyait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Tout en l'observant, j'avais recouvert la lame de mon arme par une flamme rouge vif que j'avais envoyée sur le Tomogara. Celui-ci finit par s'écrouler au sol avant de disparaitre dans une explosion de paillettes violettes. Je trouvais que ca faisait très conte de fée. Le créateur devait surement être une fille. Je fis disparaitre mon katana et contemplai les dégâts et les future Torches que nous allions créer. Je vis la petite fille du pont. Cela me fit quelque chose. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais déjà transformé des milliers d'enfants de cet âge en Torche sans jamais en ressentir la moindre émotion. La Chausseuse à la chevelure et au regard enflammé me rejoint et vit que je fixais la petite avec une attention particulière.

-Tu la connais ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas particulièrement, répondis-je. Je l'ai juste aperçue hier au pont. Elle jouait.

-Regarde, me dit-elle.

Elle fit signe à son compagnon de la rejoindre et je ne sais comment, elle utilisa l'énergie de sa flamme pour reconstruire les bâtiments et faire revivre quelque personne qui avait été tué. Y compris la petite fille. Nous transformâmes les autres en Torche. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je ressentais de la joie pour cette petite qu'elle avait sauvée. Quand la rue fut remise en état, je désactivai le Fuzetsu et nous nous mêlâmes à la foule. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Depuis la veille, des sentiments bizarres m'envahissaient. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressentit de la joie ou de la pitié ? Cela me troublait. Je quittais les 2 tourtereaux. Ca ne m'énervait plus autant qu'avant de les voir comme ca. Alors que 3 jours auparavant j'en étais excédée. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?! Je décidais de retourner là où tout avait commencé : la forêt.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis encore en retard... Et cette fois je n'ai pas d'excuses ! Je n'ai pas fait attention aux jours ! T_T J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Sinon, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'attend vos **reviews** ! :)

Bonne journée !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je me dirigeais vers la forêt. Il fallait que je retrouve cette petite clairière. Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi à cet endroit, des sentiments enterrés ont refait surface.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à y retourner ? me demanda mon Roi de Guze.

-Il faut que je comprenne, répondis-je rapidement.

Aozora ne posa pas plus de question. J'en étais d'ailleurs étonnée. Elle qui voulait toujours que tout soit précis. Elle devait déjà savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je me posais non loin de la clairière au cas où ce drôle de garçon dont j'avais oublié le nom serait là. J'avançais et ne vit personne. Je pénétrais dans la clairière et m'assit au bord de la rivière comme la dernière fois. Cette fois si, les oiseaux chantaient et le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles. S'en était presque relaxant.

-Finalement tu es revenue ! s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Je savais très bien qui s'était et il se dirigeait vers moi. Il finit par s'assoir à côté de moi. Je ne dis rien.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es revenue ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas, lui avouais-je.

-Tu ne sais pas, répéta le garçon. Et tu t'appelle comment ? ajouta-t-il.

-Aya, répondis-je.

-Moi c'est Tarô. Mais tu le sais déjà, dit-il.

Je me reteins de dire que j'avais oublié depuis la veille.

-Et désolé pour hier, continua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de brailler comme ça. Et puis tu m'as pas répondu c'est que tu devais t'en moquer. Oh et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ca.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne le connaissais pas. Et il avait l'air vraiment gêné pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement. Le silence s'installa entre nous. Il finit par le briser.

-Tu as quel âge ? me questionna-t-il.

-16 ans, répondis-je

-Moi j'en ai presque 18, continua-t-il. Je suppose que tu es au lycée non ?

-Oui, approuvais-je.

Cette réponse le laissa rêveur quelque instant. J'aurais bien voulu savoir à quoi il pensait.

-Moi aussi j'allais au lycée avant, finit-il par dire.

-Avant ? m'interrogeai-je.

-Oui, dit-il. Avant que mon père ne décède.

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers lui en entendant cela. Il était assis, les mains posées derrière lui, la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ils étaient remplis d'une infinie tristesse. Cela me bouleversa complètement.

-Il était homme politique, raconta-il. Il s'est fait assassiné lors d'une conférence de presse. J'ai été retiré du lycée et j'ai un gouverneur qui s'occupe de mon éducation. J'ai perdu tout mes amis et toutes les personnes que je rencontre ne sont attirées que par la fortune de ma famille. C'est pour ca que j'aime venir ici. Ici, l'argent n'a aucun pouvoir. La nature à tous les droits.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Mes yeux furent attirés par ce regard bleu océan. Mon cœur et ma respiration s'arrêtèrent l'espace d'un instant. Il détourna les yeux à nouveau.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ca, continua-t-il. Tu n'en as surement rien à faire de toute façon.

-Je n'en ai pas rien à faire, rétorquai-je. Et puis ca fait du bien de parler de temps en temps.

Cette phrase lui refis tourner la tête vers moi. Je sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer. Je détournais mon regard pour regarder l'écoulement de la rivière.

-Et tu ne me hais pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de haïssable en toi, répondis-je.

-Tu es la seule personne qui me parle comme une personne normale, me confia-t-il. D'habitude, quand le gens apprenne qui je suis, ils font tout pour se rapprocher de moi. Me parler. Etre soit disant amis alors que ce n'est que l'argent qui les attirent.

-Pour moi l'argent ne vaut rien, dis-je. On peut être l'homme le plus pauvre de la Terre et être le plus heureux. L'argent est quelque chose de superflu. Certes, il est nécessaire. Mais la seule chose dont quelqu'un ait besoin ne peut s'acheter. On ne peut pas acheter le bonheur.

Je sentis son regard posé sur moi. Je ne tournais pas la tête pour autant.

-Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui aurait déjà vécu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, me dit-il. Comme si quelque chose avait bouleversé ta vie et que tu ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Tu as beaucoup de sagesse pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

Je trouvais que ce jeune homme était très perspicace. Très intelligent. Peut être trop. Je ne répondis rien. Il me fixa pendant un moment. Puis se leva.

-J'ai été très heureux de te parler, Aya. J'espère que tu reviendras ici. Que tu me parles un peu de toi ! Salut !

Il partit dans la direction par laquelle il était venu. Je le regardais s'éloigner. J'étais triste qu'il s'en aille. Je n'avais jamais ressentit cela. Je décidais de faire pareil que lui et je m'envolais vers la ville.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda Aozora. Vas-tu y retourner ?

-On verra, répondis-je.

Le lendemain, je me rendis au lycée. Je m'installais à mon bureau et ne bougeait plus. Je n'avais dit bonjour à personne et j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Kazumi avait tenté une approche mais mon regard l'en avait dissuadé. La classe commença. Comme d'habitude l'Enpatsu Shakugan se faisait remarquer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mes pensées divaguaient. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à l'accident. Je n'y avais plus autant pensé depuis que cela c'était produit. Aozora perçut mon agitation et essaya de me calmer mais rien n'y fit. Ce fût comme cela toute la semaine. La nuit, je fis cauchemars sur cauchemars. Je ne dormais plus et ne mangeais plus. Il n'y eu aucune attaque de Tomogara. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'arrêter. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui me hantait l'esprit : venger ma famille.

Le samedi, je me rendis au pont pour voir l'entrainement du Mistes. Tout le monde était là. Je m'assis un peu à l'écart du groupe pour être tranquille. Ce fût sans compter sur Kazumi qui me rejoint dès qu'elle se fût aperçue de ma présence. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et garda le silence un instant.

-Yûji est formidable n'est-ce pas ? fantasma-t-elle.

Je gardais le silence. Je savais qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui et je ne savais pas si elle avait encore des sentiments à son égard.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air bien cette semaine Aya, continua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis ces temps ci, répondis-je.

Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à lui voir adresser une parole de ma part aujourd'hui. Elle resta bouche bée pendant un instant. Cette fille, je ne la comprenais pas. Pourquoi revenait-elle toujours vers moi alors que je faisais tout pour la repousser ? Un hurlement de Kazumi me tira de mes pensées. Un énorme tentacule rouge immergeait de l'eau. Un tentacule comme celui de mon passé. Il avait envoyé la Chasseuse à la chevelure et au regard enflammé à l'autre bout de la rive. Je me levais précipitamment. Je voulais le massacrer. Le tuer. Le réduire en miette. La rage s'empara de moi. J'activais l'élément air et créai une tornade qui fit sortir le monstre de l'eau grâce à la force de ses vents. Je me rendis alors compte que ce n'était pas le bon Tomogara. Celui-ci était plus petit. Mais cela ne changeait rien. J'activais l'élément feu et le brulait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un cadavre calciné qui explosa en paillettes violettes. Comme celui du centre-ville. J'en conclus que le créateur été le même et que c'était lui l'assassin de mes parents et de mon frère. Il était là. Quelque part dans cette ville. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il fallait que j'affronte la Flamme du Paradis aujourd'hui. Sans plus attendre je me précipitais vers elle. Pendant mon combat, elle était revenue vers les autres.

-Affronte-moi, lui dis-je sur un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle ne dit rien et se leva. Nous nous mîmes face à face à 10 mètres d'écart. Et là, le combat commença.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai encore du retard bon Dieu ! T_T J'ai travaillé hier et je pensais mettre ce chapitre en rentrant mais on a fini vers 2 heures du matin... Bref, vous avez aimez ce chapitre ? **Reviews** ! :)

Bonne journée !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je me mis en garde et elle fit de même. Je m'élançais alors vers elle en activant l'élément eau. Ma lame s'en recouvrit peu à peu. Je sautais alors pour porter mon coup mais la Flamme du Paradis le parât avec une facilité remarquable. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. J'avais été bête de penser que ce serait si facile. J'atterris quelques mètres derrière. Je me retournais immédiatement en envoyant vers l'Enpatsu Shakugan toute l'eau accumulé sur mon katana. Elle esquiva cette attaque au dernier moment et bondit sur moi pour un combat face à face. Nos katanas se frappaient avec une violence effrayante. Des vagues de feu et d'eau passait de temps en temps entre nous. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je commençais à m'essouffler. Je décidais donc de passé au niveau supérieur : combiner 2 éléments, l'eau et l'air. Je créais une tornade d'eau qui provoqua un vent époustouflant. Les autres avait été obligé de se reculer pour ne pas être emporté. La chasseuse à la chevelure et au regard enflammé allait être aspirée par le tourbillon et elle serait noyée par les eaux. J'allais gagner ce combat. Mais ce ne fût qu'une illusion. La tornade explosa quelques minutes après sa création. Toute l'eau me retomba dessus car j'en étais la créatrice. Le poids me fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombais au sol. La rage que j'éprouvais auparavant s'agrandit et je me maudis de ne pas m'être entrainé plus sérieusement. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, l'Enpatsu Shakugan se tenait devant moi le regard neutre, son katana tendu vers ma gorge. J'avais perdu. Et j'allais mourir une deuxième fois, mais cette mort mettrait enfin un terme à mon existence. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques secondes puis la Flamme du Paradis rangea son arme et se retourna pour retourner avec ses amis. Je me relevai le plus vite possible.

-Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas ?! hurlai-je

Elle s'immobilisa et se retourna.

-Parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité, me répondit-elle simplement.

-Mais c'est comme ca que ca doit finir ! criai-je. Un combat entre deux Flammes Haze doit toujours se finir par la mort de l'une d'elles !

-Et qui a instauré cette règle ? me demanda-t-elle calmement.

Je ne bougeai pas pendant un court instant puis je m'effondrai au sol, en larme. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pleuré ? Au moins un siècle. Je me rendais compte que ce combat déterminait tout le reste. Je ne pourrais jamais venger ma famille. Je pleurais de rage. La rage d'être aussi bête. La rage de savoir que l'on n'est pas à la hauteur de venger ceux que l'on a aimé le plus au monde. Je pleurais tout simplement. J'avais envie de me cacher. De partir. Mais je n'en avais pas la force. Aozora ne disait rien. Elle savait que c'était inutile. La Flamme du Paradis qui était calme quelques secondes auparavant était complètement paniquée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », « Pourquoi tu pleures ? ». Je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait pour changer de comportement si rapidement. Elle finit par appeler la Torche et Kazumi. Celle-ci me prit dans ses bras et me caressait la tête comme on le ferait pour une enfant. Elle me disait que tout irait bien. Qu'il fallait que j'arrête de pleurer. Au début ça ne me faisait rien. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Qu'elle avait toujours essayé de m'intégrer au groupe. Qu'elle venait toujours me parler même si elle savait que je la remballerais. Elle le savait, mais elle avait toujours été là. Comme si on avait toujours été amie, alors que je ne la connaissais même pas. Et je me rendis compte, qu'elle était mon amie. Que j'avais enfin quelqu'un sur qui me reposer. Je la pris dans mes bras et redoublais mes pleurs. Je sentis quelque chose en elle. Comme du plaisir. Elle fit signe à Shana et Yûji de partir. Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Il ne restait que moi et Kazumi. Je m'arrêtai de pleurer quelques temps après.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir pleuré tu sais ? me répondit-elle.

Je relevais la tête pour voir son visage. Elle me souriait. Un sourire réconfortant comme celui qu'avait ma mère. Exactement le même que celui de ma mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je décidais de tout lui raconter. L'accident, ma transformation en Flame Haze, mes motivations. Absolument tout depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville. Je lui fis part de mon impression sur le fait que le créateur de tout ces Tomogaras qui explosaient en poussière violettes était le meurtrier de ma famille. Elle m'écouta sans jamais me couper.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait en parler aux autres, dit-elle une fois que j'eus terminé. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord de t'aider tu sais. Shana a peut être parfois l'air froide mais en réalité elle est très gentille et se soucie beaucoup de ses amis.

-Je ne pense pas être son amie, rétorquais-je.

-Moi je te dis que tu en es une pour elle, affirma-t-elle.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu et je décidais d'en parler aux autres le lundi. Elle me raccompagna chez moi puis nous nous séparâmes. Je ne mangeai pas le soir là. Je regardai les étoiles depuis mon balcon.

-Tu penses que les esprits existent Aozora ? demandai-je.

-Peut être, répondit-elle. Tu le découvriras peut être un jour Aya. Personnellement, je ne le saurais jamais.

-Je pense qu'ils existent moi, continuai-je. Je suis sûre qu'ils nous voient, et qu'ils veillent sur nous. Tu sais, je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé le jour là.

-C'était naturel, dit-elle simplement. Je serais passé à côté d'une occasion en or ce jour là. Tu as un don.

Nous nous turent et je finis par rentrer me coucher. Je n'avais pas ressentit de telles émotions depuis longtemps et cela m'avait vraiment fatigué.

Le lendemain, je me rendis à la clairière. J'avais envie de voir Tarô. Sa présence arrivait à m'apaiser pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement. Il était déjà là quand j'arrivai. Quand il m'entendit il se retourna tout de suite.

-J'ai failli attendre ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Et qu'aurais tu fais si je n'étais pas venus ? lui demandai-je.

-Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité, avoua-t-il. Mais tu es là alors la question ne se pose pas !

-C'est vrai tu as raison, répondis-je.

Pendant notre conversation je m'étais assise à côté de lui. Nous discutâmes encore de son père et du lycée. Il finit par arriver sur le sujet de ma famille.

-Et toi ? me questionna-t-il. Comment est ta famille ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-J'avais un frère, commençais-je, il s'appelait Hiro.

-Tu avais ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Oui, dis-je. Il est mort en même temps que mes parents.

Son visage se décomposa à cette réponse. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne pensais pas… Enfin tu vois.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous étions sur un bateau pour rejoindre Osaka, commençai-je. Celui-ci a fait naufrage. J'ai survécu. Mais presque tous les autres passagers sont morts.

En réalité, tout le monde l'était. Moi aussi en quelque sorte. Mais ca je ne pouvais pas le lui dire évidemment.

-C'est horrible, finit-il par dire après un long silence. Moi je me plains de la mort de mon père mais je ne l'ai pas vu mourir. J'étais jeune donc je ne m'en souviens pas énormément. Et je me plains, je te raconte cela comme si j'étais le plus malheureux alors que toi tu as tout perdu.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air vraiment furieux contre lui-même. Il tremblait et serrais les poings. Il regardait rageusement en direction de la rivière qui se trouvait à quelque centimètre de nos pieds. Je posais ma main sur son poing ce qui eu pour effet de le faire arrêter de trembler. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi et plongea son regard dans le miens. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Non pour lui mais pour moi. Plus je les regardais plus je les trouvais magnifiques.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses des choses comme ça, dis-je.

Il ne dit rien et détourna son regard. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas comment le briser.

-J'ai l'impression, commença-t-il, que je te connais depuis toujours. C'est étrange n'est-ce-pas ? Mais je t'ai dit des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne. C'est comme si… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. En tout cas, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis peu de temps.

-Je t'avoue que je ressens un peu la même chose, dis-je. Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie tout. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive mais ta présence m'apaise.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui disais ca. Pour combler le silence ? Peut être. En tout cas je l'avais dit. Et j'en étais contente. Lui aussi avait l'air heureux. En tout cas, nous étions amis.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en retard ! Notez la date dans le calendrier c'est un semi-miracle.

Alors vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? **Reviews** ! :)

Bonne journée !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

A la pause de midi, nous nous rendirent, Shana, Yûji, Kazumi et moi sur le toit de l'école où nous attendaient Majorie Doe et Wilhelmina Carmel. Je leur expliquais ce que j'avais dit à Kazumi deux jours avant.

-Ca ne me dit rien, commença la Prophétesse. Mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment les Tomogaras explosent en poussière violette. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention.

-Recherches, dit simplement la manipulatrice d'objet comme à son habitude.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle ne faisait que rarement des phrases de plus de 3 mots. Les deux amoureux ne disaient rien. Le garçon se grattait la tête comme s'il était en intense réflexion et la jeune fille fermait les yeux en hochant la tête. Kazumi, elle, ne faisait que sourire. Cela m'aurait insupporté il y avait quelques jours de cela, mais la voir ainsi me faisait sourire à mon tour. C'est à ce moment que je réalisais le changement radical de mon comportement. En quelques jours, j'étais devenue... Sociable.

-Je ferais des recherches ce soir après les cours, finit par dire l'Enpatsu Shakugan. Cette histoire de paillette me dit quelque chose mais il faut que je vois ça avec Alaztor.

L'intéressé ce contenta d'émettre un petit « hum » d'affirmation. Nous mangeâmes ensuite puis retournâmes en cours quand la sonnerie retentit. Kazumi avait raison de m'inciter à leurs en parler.

Le soir même, Shana m'appela pour me dire de me rendre chez elle le plus vite possible. J'y fus quelques minutes après. Yûji et Kazumi étaient là. Nous nous assîmes tous autour de la table de la cuisine et la Flamme du Paradis nous raconta ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Cela c'était produit il y avait plus de 300 ans. Un homme avait réussi à créer des Tomogaras. Lui et son assistante parcourait le monde et faisaient des spectacles de magie. Cela dura environ 100 ans avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il pouvait conquérir le monde avec ses monstres hors du commun. Les Flammes Hazes le détruisirent mais son assistante réussi à s'échapper. Presque tout les Tomogaras furent détruit dans des explosions de paillettes violettes.

-Je pense donc que l'assistante de ce soit disant magicien est notre coupable, finit-elle.

-Maintenant il suffit de la trouver, pensa Yûji.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ? demandai-je.

-Julia SWEET, me répondit-elle.

Ce nom ne me disait rien. Nous continuâmes de discuter puis Kazumi et moi partions quelques temps après. Elle me proposa de dîner chez elle et contre toute attente j'acceptais. Elle parut étonnée un moment puis elle me fit un énorme sourire.

-Je suis contente que tu acceptes enfin d'être mon amie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

En disant cela elle faisait de grands gestes devant moi comme si elle dansait. Des gens apparurent dans la rue à ce moment et quand elle les aperçus, elle s'arrêta baissa la tête et devint rouge comme une tomate. Une fois qu'ils furent passés j'explosais de rire. Elle me regarda ébahie et fis de même. Nous rirent ainsi sur tout le long du chemin. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ris ainsi ? J'avais l'impression de revivre ! Chez elle, sa famille m'accueilli comme s'ils me connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils discutèrent avec moi. Me posèrent pleins de questions. Kazumi finit même par en être gênée et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement étrange pour moi. A la fin de la soirée, ils me dirent de revenir quand je voulais, que j'étais la bienvenue. Je rentrais ensuite chez moi.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme cela, me dit Aozora.

-Oui, répondis-je, c'est vrai. Et j'avoue que ca me fait vraiment du bien.

La semaine se passa sans encombre. Décidemment cette Julia n'était pas très active. Je sortais beaucoup en ville avec Kazumi les soirs. Je l'aidais aussi à faire ses devoirs. Ses parents étaient ravis à chacune de mes visites et faisaient toujours des muffins. A force, j'allais devenir obèse ! Heureusement que j'avais repris l'entrainement. Je me disais qu'il fallait que j'y aille au moins deux fois par semaine. Je m'étais surtout focalisé sur le feu pour le moment. Le samedi, je retournais dans la clairière et m'installais à l'endroit habituel. Il arriva peut de temps après.

-Bonjour la naine ! me dit-il gaiment.

-Je te signal que je fais presque la même taille que toi ! ripostai-je.

-Oui mais tu restes plus petite, m'expliqua-t-il. Donc, tu es une naine !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et devant mon expression il explosa de rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. J'avais plus ris en une semaine qu'en deux siècles ! Nous nous assîmes à l'ombre d'un arbre et nous discutâmes longuement de chose et d'autre.

-Tu as un copain ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondis-je, je ne pense pas que ce soit fait pour moi. Je suis trop indépendante. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas de copine et encore moins de copain, rigola-t-il. Ca te dirait qu'on sorte un de ces quatre ?

Je me demandais s'il était sérieux. Comme il vit que je ne répondais pas il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Tu sais si tu ne veux pas…

-Si ! le coupai-je.

Je me rendis compte de ma précipitation et je devins rouge écarlate. Il ma fixa un moment et explosa de rire.

-C'est pas drôle ! m'énervai-je.

-Tu aurais du voir ta tête, dit-il toujours aussi hilare.

Je ne dis rien et il se calma peu à peu.

-Demain ? demanda-t-il.

-Demain quoi ?questionnais-je.

-On se voit demain ? m'expliqua-t-il.

-Ah ! compris-je. Oui, si tu veux.

-Où pourrait-on bien aller ? réfléchit-il.

-A Tokyo ? proposais-je. Ou au cinéma. Ca fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas été.

-Va pour le ciné ! dit-il. Il y a un film que tu veux voir en particulier ?

-Non pas vraiment, répondis-je. Et toi ?

-Non plus, avoua-t-il. On verra bien ce qui passe là-bas.

Il me demanda quel genre de film j'aimais et je lui répondis que je n'avais pas de préférence. J'appris qu'il aimait surtout le fantastique, l'action ainsi que les films romantiques. Il me confia qu'il rêvait que ca se passe comme ca pour lui. Le coup de foudre, le grand amour. On aurait dit une lycéenne quand il m'en parlait.

-Tu as déjà eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un ? demandai-je curieuse.

-Oui une fois, rougit-il.

-Ah oui ? m'excitai-je. Tu lui as dit ? Elle t'a répondu quoi ? C'était il y a longtemps ?

-Non je ne lui ai pas dit, répondit-il. Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient réciproques.

-C'est sûr que c'est compliqué, dis-je. Mais si tu ne lui dis pas et qu'elle pense la même chose, vous n'irez pas loin.

-Oui tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette après. Si elle ne m'aime pas après elle ne voudra peut être plus me parler…

-C'est un risque à prendre, répondis-je. Et si elle tient vraiment à toi elle continuera à te parler.

-Oui c'est vrai, pensa-t-il. Tu as raison je vais lui en parler !

Il me remercia. Nous continuâmes à parler puis il partit. Je fis de même. Il fallait que je m'achète une tenue pour le lendemain.

J'étais en avance. Trop même. J'étais assise sur un banc dans le parc où nous devions nous attendre. Je portais la tenue que j'avais achetée la veille. Une mini-jupe blanche, un tee-shirt fantaisie rose et des ballerines blanches. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés. Le vent les faisait onduler devant moi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été libres. Ca me rappelait la croisière que nous avions faite avec ma famille. Douloureux souvenirs. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par une voix familière.

-Aya ?

Je tournais la tête pour voir Tarô, lui aussi apparemment en avance. Il était debout à quelques mètres de moi et ne bougeais pas. Je me levais et m'avançais vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Tu es magnifique, me dit-il.

Je me sentis rougir en entendant cette phrase et je baissais la tête.

-Mer… Merci, bafouillais-je.

Il me caressa gentiment la tête.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de rougis ainsi ! rigola-t-il.

Je relevais la tête vers lui et vis qu'il me souriait. Il me proposa de faire un tour comme nous étions tout le deux en avance. Ce fut le début d'une magnifique journée.

* * *

Bonjour !... Bonsoir ?

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Aya s'adoucie de plus en plus !

J'ai un peu l'impression de poster cette fiction dans le vent étant donné que je n'ai qu'un review, et sur le premier chapitre. -' Enfin, j'espère toujours que quelqu'un la lira !

Bonne journée ! :)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Nous nous promenâmes d'abord dans le parc, autour du lac. Il me racontait que son père l'emmenait souvent dans ce parc avant de devenir un homme important. Il parlait avec une teinte de nostalgie dans la voix. Ses yeux bleus regardaient l'horizon comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Puis nous allâmes nous promener en ville afin de trouver un restaurant. Il en trouva un français. Il m'invita. Je regardais les prix pour qu'il n'ait pas à payer trop cher mais tout me paraissait hors de prix. Je finis par prendre un plat dont j'ai complètement oublié le nom. J'aurais du m'en rappeler car c'était vraiment délicieux. Nous allâmes ensuite au cinéma. Je le laissais choisir un film romantique. Je ne voulais pas imposer mon choix alors que c'est lui qui payait. Nous nous assîmes sur le côté pour que personne ne nous dérange. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Nous rigolions bien. Nous discutions bien. C'était vraiment parfait. Le film n'était pas trop mal non plus. Mais plus il avançait plus je me sentais bizarre. Le baiser entre les deux personnages me fit une impression étrange. Je lançais un regard discret vers Tarô mais il regardait le film comme si de rien n'était. Ca me fit quelque chose. Comme triste qu'il ne me regarde pas. Je me souvins qu'il m'avait parlé la veille d'une fille dont il était amoureux. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de le conseiller ?! Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ca me mina complètement le moral. En sortant du cinéma, il eu l'air de s'en rendre compte.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. Le film ne t'a pas plu ?

-Non non ca va ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je avec un sourire factice.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que c'était à cause de la fille dont il m'avait parlé.

-Au fait, commençais-je, la fille dont tu m'as parlé hier, elle est comment ?

-Parfaite, dit-il. Je ne connais pas tout d'elle, je dirais même que je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais j'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours. Elle est très mystérieuse mais elle a un je ne sais quoi qui fait qu'on a envie d'être avec elle. Quand elle me regarde j'ai l'impression que tout fond autour de moi. Elle est magique.

Il parlait avec une telle passion de cette fille. J'avais envie de pleurer. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'étais amoureuse de Tarô. Sa présence me rassurait. Je lui avais parlé de mes parents et de mon frère. J'aimais être avec lui. Comment n'avais-je pas remarqué cela avant ?! Quelle idiote. Pendant notre discutions nous étions retournés au parc. Il y avait plus de monde que la matinée. Des enfants jouaient sur les structures en cordes et sur les toboggans tandis que les adultes buvaient un café à la terrasse du coin. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la rivière qui passait par là. Nous nous assîmes au bord comme nous avions l'habitude de faire. Tout était calme et paisible. On entendait au loin les enfants qui riaient. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un instant puis il se tourna vers moi.

-C'était bien aujourd'hui non ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Tu voudras qu'on remette ça ? dit-il.

Je me tournais vers lui comme pour voir s'il mentait. Il ne mentait pas. Il voulait vraiment qu'on se revoit ailleurs qu'à la clairière.

-Bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je.

J'étais si heureuse qu'il me demande ca. A ce moment, j'aperçus deux silhouettes sur l'autre rive en train de courir. Elles avaient quelque chose de familier. Je me reconcentrai sur Tarô mais un Fuzetsu fut lancé. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. C'était belle et bien Shana et Yûji qui était de l'autre côté. Je traversais la rivière d'un bond pour les rejoindre.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

-Regarde, dit simplement Shana pas plus étonnée que ça de me voir.

Je me tus et regardais dans la même direction que celle-ci. Elle fixait la rivière. Je savais très bien ce qui allait en sortir. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer en espérant que j'avais tord. Et j'avais raison, le Tomogara à tentacule. Il était plus gros que le précédent mais toujours moins que celui de mon passé. L'Enpatsu Shakugan fit apparaitre son katana et Yûji fit apparaitre une sorte d'épée. Je ne prenais pas la peine de faire apparaitre le miens. A trois on s'en sortirait. J'activais l'élément Feu. Je prononçais quelques mots et un cercle de feu apparût autour du monstre. Il était ainsi immobilisé. Les deux autres en profitèrent pour l'attaquer. Il explosa de suite en paillette violettes.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? pensai-je.

Shana revint immédiatement vers moi suivit de Yûji.

-Elle nous teste, dit-elle.

-Qui donc, demandais-je. Julia SWEET ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle. Elle veut voir quelles sont nos techniques de combats. Le Tomogara n'a absolument rien détruit. Il n'a rien fait non plus pour nous empêcher de l'attaquer.

-Elle veut créer des Tomogaras capable de résister à vos attaques, expliqua Aozora.

-Elle étudie donc vos mouvements et vos attaques, continua Alaztor. Je suis sûr qu'elle était là pendant l'affrontement.

Nous nous turent tous. Nous savions que c'était fort probable.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour parer ca ? demanda Yûji. On ne peut pas ne pas se battre et attendre que ca se passe tout de même !

-Il faut que vous vous reteniez, dit Aozora. Que vous ne montriez pas toute votre puissance. Et il faut aussi découvrir où elle se cache au plus vite.

Nous acquiesçâmes. Je retournais auprès de Tarô avant que Shana n'enlève le Fuzetsu. Je fis comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Quand es-tu libre la prochaine fois ? demanda-t-il.

-Désolée mais je ne suis libre que les week-ends, m'excusais-je. Mais si tu veux je peux venir un soir à la clairière.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Il avait l'air déçu. Enfin, j'espérais qu'il le soit. Nous continuâmes à discuter quelques minutes puis je rentais chez moi.

-Aozora, commençais-je, je crois que je suis amoureuse de Tarô.

-Oui, dit-elle. Je sais.

-Comment tu sais ? demandai-je.

-Je te connais par cœur, Aya, répondit-elle. Ta façon d'être n'est pas la même avec lui. C'est tout.

Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est vrai qu'Aozora me connaissait mieux que personne. Quand j'y pense ca me fait drôle. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être seule alors qu'elle était toujours avec moi, sur mon bracelet. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis.

Le lendemain, j'allais en cours comme à mon habitude. Je décidais d'aller à la clairière le soir là. J'avais envie de le voir. Non, je n'en avais pas envie, j'en avais besoin. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je pensais constamment à lui. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. C'était vraiment ca l'amour ? Kazumi, qui avait perçus mon agitation, m'avait donné rendez-vous sur le toit pendant la pause déjeuné. Je m'y rendis dés que la cloche retentit.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-elle en ouvrant son bentô.

-Et bien quoi alors ? la questionnais-je en faisant de même.

-Pourquoi es tu si agitée aujourd'hui ? m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je lui expliquais alors que j'avais rencontré un garçon et je lui racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre rencontre. Quand j'eu fini, elle me sauta dessus en poussa un gros « KYA » retentissant.

-Je suis trop contente pour toi Aya ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui mais tu as oublié qu'il en aime une autre, rétorquais-je.

-Règle n°1 : Ne jamais s'avouer vaincue quand il y a encore une chance, dit-elle. Il faut que tu lui montre que tu tiens à lui.

-Et comment je fais ca ? demandai-je.

-Tu lui offre des cadeaux, tu fais des sorties avec lui, commença-t-elle. Il faut que tu lui montres que tu penses à lui.

-Je vais essayer, pensais-je à voix haute. Mais s'il me fuit Kazumi, mon katana ne te ratera pas.

Son visage se décomposa littéralement. J'explosai de rire. Elle fit de même comprenant que c'était une plaisanterie. Décidemment, cette fille était vraiment marrante ! Nous finîmes de manger puis retournâmes en salle de classe où les autres nous attendaient.

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'attend vos** reviews** ! :)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Il était déjà là. Assis près de la rivière. Je m'avançais furtivement pour qu'il ne m'entende pas et je posai mes mains sur ses yeux.

-Qui c'est ? demandai-je.

-Aya, répondit-il. Il n'y a que toi qui viens ici !

-Oui c'est vrai, dis-je. Donc tu as triché !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? rigola-t-il. Décidemment tu me feras toujours autant rire la naine.

-Répète un peu ! plaisantai-je.

Je me levais en disant cette phrase.

-Naine, répéta-t-il. Naine. Naine.

Je m'avançais vers la rivière et l'éclaboussait. Il ne s'y attendait pas et fit la grimace devant la fraicheur de l'eau. Il se leva brutalement.

-Tu vas voir, me dit-il.

Je me mis immédiatement à courir et il fit de même. On aurait dit deux gamins en train de jouer au loup. Il fut vite essouffler et dû s'arrêté. Je m'avançais jusqu'à lui.

-Alors ? proclamai-je. Qui a gagné ?

-Pas toi, répondit-il.

Il m'attrapa le bras et m'envoya valser dans la rivière. Je lui retenu le poignet si bien qu'il tomba aussi. L'eau n'était pas profonde. Elle nous arrivait au genou quant nous étions debout. Il m'aida à me relever mais je trébuchais et tombais dans ses bras. Je relevais la tête pour le remercier mais quand nos regards se croisèrent je ne pus prononcer le moindre mot. Je rougis légèrement et il fit de même. Je finis par m'éloigner à contre cœur.

-Je m'avoue vaincu ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Finalement nous avons tout les deux perdu, dis-je.

Nous nous regardâmes et nous explosâmes de rire comme deux gamins. C'est surement ce que nous étions. Mais on se sentait bien. Nous sortîmes de la rivière et nous étalâmes dans l'herbe au soleil pour sécher. Je finis par lancer le sujet de la fille qu'il aimait. Je voulais savoir si j'avais une chance.

-Alors, commençais-je, tu lui as dit ?

-Non, répondit-il, je n'ose pas. Je voulais lui dire la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Mon cœur se sera quand je compris qu'il faisait aussi des sorties avec elle. J'avais été bête de croire que j'étais privilégiée.

-Tu compte lui en parler quand ? demandai-je.

-Surement aujourd'hui, dit-il. Ou dans la semaine…

Je ne dis rien. C'était foutu. Je n'avais aucune chance face à elle. Il se redressa soudainement et me fixa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionnais-je. J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ?

Je me redressai pour mieux le voir.

-Aya, dit-il, tu as toujours des conseils géniaux et tout, mais tu n'es vraiment pas très perspicace !

-Pourquoi tu dis ca ? demandais-je.

Il rigola doucement puis tourna la tête vers moi. Il plongea son regard dans le miens et là plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Soudain il se pencha vers moi et ses magnifiques yeux bleus disparurent derrière ses paupières. J'étais complètement paralysée. Ses lèvres touchèrent finalement les miennes et il m'embrassa tendrement. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher tellement il battait vite. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure pour l'éternité. Il finit par s'éloigner lentement de moi et détourna la tête.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-De quoi ? demandai-je avec une voix encore un peu tremblante.

-De t'avoir embrassé, dit-il. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime. Tu ne me donnerais pas tout ces conseils sinon. Je ne voulais pas te forcer mais je voulais tellement que tu comprennes…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondis-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Il fallait que je l'embrasse à ce moment. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je restais comme paralysée. Il interpréta mal ma réaction et se leva.

-Excuse-moi, recommença-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Il commença à s'éloigner. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je me levais à mon tour et lui courait après.

-Tarô attend ! hurlai-je.

Il se retourna au moment même où j'arrivais sur lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et je tombais sur lui. Je me redressais pour voir son visage. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de mes joues pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement.

-Je t'ai autant choqué que ca Aya ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, commençais-je. J'aurais dû te le dire avant mais…

-Tu as un copain ? me coupa-t-il.

-Tarô, continuais-je, tu es un idiot.

Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassais passionnément. Je sentais sont cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Je ne sentais plus rien à part son odeur. Je n'entendais plus que le bruit de sa respiration. Comme s'il n'existait rien à part nous, allongés dans l'herbe. Je voulais rester comme ca tout le reste de mon existence. Ses bras m'enlaçaient tendrement. Mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées quelques secondes auparavant. Je relevais ensuite la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime Tarô, dis-je.

Il ne répondit rien. Je vis une étincelle au fond de ses yeux. Il me caressa la joue puis se redressa pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Aya, chuchota-t-il.

Le lendemain je racontais tout à Kazumi. Celle-ci était très enthousiaste quand au fait que j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour un garçon.

-C'est comme dans les films romantiques, commença-t-elle. J'en ai la tête qui tourne, rien que d'y penser !

Elle se tenait la tête comme on voit partout à la télé quand quelqu'un est en plein fantasme amoureux. Je rigolais rien qu'en la voyant. Ca lui donnait un côté mignon. Elle sortit soudain de son rêve et me regarda avec un air joyeux.

-Tu vas le voir ce soir ? demanda-t-elle. Ou tu vas t'entrainer avec Shana et Yûji ?

-Je vais m'entrainer, répondis-je. Il faut vraiment que je me remette au niveau sinon je ne pourrais jamais affronter Julia SWEET. Et en plus Shana m'a invité à me joindre à eux. Je ne peux pas leur faire faux bond.

-Tu l'as appelé Shana ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je t'entends l'appeler comme ca !

-Il faut bien un début à tout, riais-je.

Je me rendais au pont quand je croisais la petite fille que nous avions sauvée quelques jours auparavant. Elle était en train de pleurer seule dans un coin. Je m'avançai vers elle et une fois à sa hauteur je m'accroupis.

-Et bien, commençais-je, pourquoi ce gros chagrin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma jolie ?

-J'ai… Perdus Maman, pleura-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver ? demandais-je.

La petite fille me regarda et me fit oui de la tête. Je lui pris la main et nous partîmes toute les deux à la recherche de sa mère. Je pensais savoir où la trouver. Nous nous rendîmes au commissariat le plus proche où effectivement nous retrouvâmes la mère de la petite. Quand cette dernière l'aperçut, elle se mit à pleurer et à courir vers elle. La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise la tête baissée en attendant son tour. Elle était seule dans la salle. Quand elle entendit des pleurs, elle releva la tête. Je lâchais la main de sa fille.

-Mizuki ? demanda-t-elle.

-Maman ! hurla la petite.

-Mizuki ! dit la jeune femme.

Elle se leva d'un bond et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle était grande et mince. Elle portait des habits élégants surement taillé par un styliste français. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blond attachés en chignon et des yeux d'un bleu intense. C'était vraiment une belle femme. Elle parlait avec sa fille qui finit par arrêter de pleurer. La jeune femme s'avança vers moi et s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

-Comment puis-je vous remercier de m'avoir ramené ma petite Mizuki ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements vous savez, répondis-je. La voir avec vous est déjà suffisant.

-Non, dit la jeune femme. Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier. Que diriez-vous de venir chez nous, jouer avec ma fille. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie.

-Vous savez je…, commençais-je.

-Oh oui alors ! s'exclama la petite fille. Moi je veux jouer avec grande sœur !

Comment ne pas résister à ce sourire ? J'acceptais alors. La jeune femme me donna sont adresse et me dit de venir quand je le souhaiterais puis elle repartit avec sa fille dans les bras. Je les regardais s'éloigner et me rappeler soudainement que Shana et Yûji m'attendaient. Je courus alors les rejoindre jusqu'au pont.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? s'énerva la Flame Haze.

-Calme-toi Shana ! s'exclama Yûji. Elle a surement une bonne raison.

-Désolée, m'excusais-je, j'ai dû retrouver une maman perdue.

-Bon maintenant que tu es là, se calma Shana, on commence l'entraînement.

En terminant sa phrase, elle lança un Fuzetsu.

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'attend vos** reviews** ! :)

Ça va commencer à bouger dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Je commençais par l'eau cette fois si. Je créais des animaux avec comme des serpents, des loups et même un dragon. Ca pouvait s'avérer utile dans un combat contre des Tomogaras en Feu ou en gélatine comme celui que j'avais détruit dans cette ville. Je pouvais aussi faire dévier la rivière de son lit ou en prendre quelques litres pour la diriger ou je voulais. Je passais ensuite à la Terre. Je créais tout d'abord un Golem puis un tremblement de terre et une crevasse. Yûji fût surpris et failli plonger dedans. Shana le sauva de justesse et explosa de rire en voyant sa tête. Je dois avouer que ce fût comique. Je passai ensuite à l'élément air. Je fis apparaitre une tornade puis des rafales de vents. Je n'aimais pas trop cet élément car on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec... Puis je fini par le Feu. J'adorais créer des oiseaux ou des guépards. Je trouvais ça joli. Bien sûr s'était aussi utile. Quelque chose de beau mais qui ne sert pas en combat est inutile dans ce genre de situation. Shana me fit ensuite faire un combat contre Yûji. J'utilisai tout les éléments à la suite des autres ce qui me permis de parfaire ma rapidité et de coordonner mes mouvements de katana et d'utiliser mes autres capacités en même temps. J'avais beaucoup de mal avec ca. Mais l'entrainement portait ses fruits. Il fallait que je continue sur cette voie. Yûji ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en combat. Mais il n'était toujours pas de taille contre une Flame Haze entraînée. Shana désactiva ensuite le Fuzetsu et ils partirent tout les deux chez la Torche. Je les regardais s'éloigner puis fis de même.

Le lendemain était un jour d'examen au lycée. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail et fût contente d'être une Flame Haze sur le moment. Je finis l'examen au bout d'une heure et demie, peu après Shana. Celle-ci avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. J'observais ensuite les élèves autour de moi. Kazumi et Yûji avait l'air de ne pas trop s'en sortir. Il faut dire que le garçon ne révisait pas beaucoup entre les entrainements et ses sorties avec sa petite-amie. Ike lui avait l'air très concentré et n'arrêtait pas d'écrire. C'était lui le premier de la classe avant que nous arrivions Shana et moi. Le pauvre, ça avait du lui faire un choc de se retrouver troisième. Il restait encore une bonne heure avant la fin de l'examen et nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir. Franchement, qui avait inventé cette règle stupide ? J'avais l'impression que les minutes duraient des heures. Ou alors ma montre s'était arrêtée ? Ca me laissa tout le temps de réfléchir à mon entrainement. Même si mes pensées déviaient souvent sur Tarô je l'avoue. J'avais tellement envie de le voir. Vivement que le soir arrive. Je fus tirée de mes pensées quand la sonnerie de midi résonna. Je mangeai avec Kazumi et les autres. Nous parlâmes surtout de l'examen. Shana et moi n'avions aucun commentaire à faire bien évidemment. Les autres se plaignaient surtout. Ike ne disait trop rien. On savait tous qu'il avait commencé à réviser 2 semaines à l'avance. Il espérait pouvoir nous battre Shana et moi. Je ne voulais pas être prétentieuse mais c'était totalement impossible. Nous avions l'après-midi de libre grâce à l'examen du matin. Kazumi voulait que je vienne faire les boutiques avec elle. Elle voulait mon avis sur la tenue qu'elle avait vue la veille dans une vitrine. Je l'accompagnais donc au magasin. C'était celui où j'avais acheté les vêtements que je portais le jour de mon rendez-vous avec Tarô. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, je regardais un peu les nouveautés. Il y avait de très jolie tenue. Elle m'appela quand elle eut fini.  
-Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Comment tu me trouve ?  
Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle portait une jolie robe bustier brune qui lui arrivait un peut au dessus du genou.  
-Elle te va très bien, répondis-je.  
-C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je la prends alors !  
Sur ces mots elle retourna dans la cabine pour mettre son uniforme. Nous nous séparâmes ensuite. Je montais sur un toit et volait jusqu'à la clairière. Il n'était pas là. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe pour l'attendre mais je finis par m'endormir, bercée par le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles. Je me réveillais une heure après. Je me redressais et je le vis qui me fixait, assis à côté de moi.  
-Depuis quand tu es là ? demandai-je gênée.  
-Environ une demi-heure, répondit-il.  
-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?! m'exclamai-je  
-Parce que tu es jolie quand tu dors, dit-il simplement.  
Je m'apprêtais à riposter mais il me caressa les cheveux, se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Il me regarda ensuite avec un air satisfait.  
-Quoi ? demandai-je.  
-Rien, répondit-il. Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'attachais tout le temps les cheveux alors que tu es si jolie les cheveux libres.  
Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand je sentis mes cheveux tomber sur mon dos. Je vis mon ruban dans la main de Tarô. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il passait sa main dans mes cheveux comme le faisait ma mère avant qu'elle ne soit avalée par ce Tomogara. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules le long de mes joues à ce souvenir. Il finit par le remarquer quelques secondes après.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il paniqué. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
-Non, répondis-je avec une voix à peine audible. Non ce n'est pas toi...  
J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux pour qu'il ne me voit pas plus longtemps. J'avais tellement honte de pleurer devant lui. Je sentis ses bras m'enlacer mais je restais dans cette position. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me fasse tant penser à elle ? J'allais finir par croire qu'il était sa réincarnation. Je m'arrêtais progressivement de pleurer et je relevais la tête vers lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement comme s'il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me blottis dans ses bras et nous écoutâmes la rivière s'écouler un moment. Soudain, nous entendîmes un bruit derrière nous. Je le sentis faire un mouvement de tête mais je me mise tout de suite debout. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un Tomogara ? Un humain ? Un animal ? Tarô me regarda comme si j'étais quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais autant sur mes gardes. En même temps ca se comprenait. Comment pouvait-il se douter que je m'attendais à voir débarquer une sorte de monstre dans cette clairière ? Le bruit s'arrêta quelques instants et le calme revint s'installer dans la clairière. Je fis signe à Tarô de ne pas bouger et je m'avançais sans bruit vers l'endroit où se trouvait la chose. Quand j'arrivais à hauteur des buissons, quelque chose me sauta dessus avec un élan si fort que j'en tombais à la renverse. Je sentis une langue râpeuse me lécher le visage. J'ouvrais les yeux et me trouvais nez à nez avec un chat. Il miaula comme pour dire « et oui c'est moi ! ». Tarô, lui, était complètement mort de rire. Je me relevais quand le chat eu enfin l'idée de s'enlever et de courir vers le garçon.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! m'énervai-je.  
-Tu aurais vu ta tête ! s'exclama-t-il toujours autant mort de rire.  
Le chat s'était installé sur ses genoux et frottait sa tête contre son torse en ronronnant.  
-Il est à toi ? demandai-je.  
-Oui, répondit-il. Il s'appelle Misty. Mais je ne comprends pas comment il est arrivé là. Il a dû me suivre.  
Il caressa tendrement la tête de son chat. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il était mignon tout de même. Il regardait son chat qui ronronnait de plaisir sur ses genoux. Je vins me rassoir à côté de lui et l'observait. Il avait l'air complètement absorbé par l'animal. Soudain il releva subitement la tête et la tourna vers moi.  
-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il gêné, j'étais complètement ailleurs.  
-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demandai-je.  
-Non, répondit-il. Tout va bien.  
Il afficha un sourire plus que magnifique et j'en oubliais ma question. Nous restâmes assis quelque temps encore à côté de la rivière, son chat s'endormant presque sur lui. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe et regardai le ciel au dessus de nous. Il s'assombrissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Tarô finit par s'allonger à son tour quand son chat décida de partir à l'aventure dans un arbre un peu plus loin. Aucun de nous deux ne disait rien. Je sentis sa main se glisser lentement dans la mienne. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.  
-Décidément, chuchota-t-il, tu es bien plus jolie avec les cheveux détaché.  
Je sentis mes joues rosirent mais il ne me fit pas de remarque. Il se redressa un peu et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui. Je ne percevais plus rien autour de nous. Les bruits de la forêt n'existaient plus. La rivière était muette. Il y avait juste nous, enlacés dans cette clairière. Je repensais à mon arrivé dans cette ville. L'incompréhension que j'avais ressentit fasse à Yûji et Shana. Finalement, je me rendais compte de la chance que s'était d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un à qui se confier. Quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous aime en retour.

* * *

Bonjour.

Alors est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'attend vos** reviews** ! :)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le week-end arriva vite. La semaine avait été pleine d'examen au lycée et d'entrainements avec Shana et Yûji. Je n'étais pas retourné à la clairière. Le samedi, alors que je me rendais à un rendez-vous avec Kazumi, je croisais la petite Mizuki avec sa mère. Cette dernière était habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge qui allait à merveille avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus n'en ressortaient que d'avantage.

-Vous êtes la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé ma fille la dernière fois ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

J'acquiesçais en me sentant légèrement rougir devant tant d'enthousiasme à mon égard. La jeune femme m'invita chez elle le lendemain même en prétextant vouloir me remercier convenablement pour ce que j'avais fait. Je comptais refuser mais je ne pus en voyant la joie que cela procurait à la petite Mizuki. Elle s'empressa de me donner ses coordonnées avant de se fondre dans la foule en tenant la main de sa fille. Je les regardais s'éloigner lentement. J'avais eu une drôle d'impression pendant un court instant. Mon imagination devait me jouer des tours. Je les regardais s'éloigner mais soudain mon amie me revint en tête et je partis la rejoindre. Quand j'arrivais, Kazumi était là avec Ike, Shana et Yûji. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils devaient venir avec nous. Ca ne me dérangeait pas mais Kazumi dû mal comprendre mon étonnement et commença à me baragouiner des excuses, comme quoi elle les avait croisé et les avait invité à nous rejoindre. Elle eut l'air soulagé quand je lui expliquais que ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Nous passâmes une agréable après midi à prendre des photos dans les divers Purikura, sorte de photomatons japonais, qui se trouvaient sur notre passage, à essayer des tonnes de vêtements, qui ne nous allait pour la plupart pas, pour finir à la terrasse d'un café où nous dégustâmes une glace dont le volume en ferait rêver plus d'un. C'était presque parfait. Je me pris à penser que si Tarô avait été là ça aurait été le comble du bonheur. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Shana qui se leva subitement pour lancer un Fuzetsu. Je la regardais d'un air perplexe mais elle fixait l'horizon sans dire un mot. Yûji et Kazumi la regardait aussi. Je me concentrais alors mais je ne perçus rien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Shana ? demanda le petit-ami de l'intéressée.

-Ils arrivent.

-Je ne sens rien, dis-je. Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand soudain je ressentis leur présence. Trois Tomogara. Niveau moyen. Toujours cette aura argenté. Ils apparurent devant nous dans la minute qui avait suivit. Ils avaient une forme humanoïde, plutôt grand, sombre, on ne distinguait aucune forme mit à part les contours de leur corps. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille chose. C'était... Indéfinissable. Ils se dirigeaient lentement vers nous. On ne pouvait pas dire que la rapidité était leur point fort. Nous ne bougions pas. Shana les fixaient sans rien dire. J'attendais un signe, un mot, une phrase, mais rien ne sortait. Elle était comme pétrifiée par les trois monstres se dirigeant vers nous.

-Shana tu..., commençais-je.

-Ce sont des Abyss, me coupa-t-elle.

J'avais entendu parler d'eux, sous le nom des dévoreurs d'âme. Il fallait avoir un immense pouvoir magique pour les invoquer. Je les regardais s'approcher, partager entre l'excitation de me confronter à un adversaire encore inconnu et l'envie de fuir à cause de leur aura terrifiante. Nous restâmes là, à attendre sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est Shana qui se lança la première, et je la suivis immédiatement. Yûji voulut faire de même mais Shana lui fit comprendre d'un signe qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'en approche. A la place, ils allèrent se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur du café. Les trois géants se rapprochaient de nous silencieusement. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas du tout comment on pouvait combattre une masse d'ombre. Mais l'Enpatsu Shakugan avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux, elle fit apparaitre ses ailes et vola au-dessus de l'un de nos adversaires tandis que je sautais contre en mur pour un faire de même. Arrivée au-dessus, je vis une faible lumière briller sur le sommet de ce qui leur servait de tête. Je m'apprêtais à demander à mon amie si c'était bien leur point faible quand je me retrouvai projetée violemment contre le sol. Un des Abyss m'avait frappé avec l'un de ses bras en plein saut. Je roulais sur le côté, évitant de justesse un autre coup qui creusa le sol à l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques minutes auparavant. Je sautais immédiatement sur l'une des fenêtres d'une des galeries marchandes la plus proche et je pris quelques secondes pour observer la scène. Shana essayait tant bien que mal de trancher une de ces lumières à l'aide de son katana, ce qui confirma mon hypothèse du point faible. Je fis apparaitre une arme semblable à celle de Shana dans ma main et je retournai dans la rue. J'avais à peine sauté qu'une autre ombre me plaqua au sol. Il fallait décidément que je change de technique. Je me dégageai de l'ombre et fit pousser une plante verte. Je montais sur l'une des feuilles tandis que cette dernière continuait de croitre. Shana avait déjà éliminé un des Abyss. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle m'apprenne à faire apparaitre des ailes. Mais au moment même où je tournais le regard vers elle, elle fût envoyée valser contre un mur et perdis connaissance. Au vu du trou laissé dans le mur, le choc avait dû être violent. Soudain, une des ombres capta mon intention. Elle tenait un humain dans son espèce de main et était en train d'absorber ce qui devait être son âme. Elle virait au pourpre au fur et à mesure de l'absorption. Je déviai instantanément la trajectoire de la plante vers cet Abyss. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ! Du coin de l'œil. Je vis l'autre adversaire se diriger vers moi avec plus de rapidité que je n'avais prévue. J'invoquais alors un siphon d'eau que j'envoyais sur le premier Abyss. Evidemment, cela le traversa mais le corps de l'homme qu'il tenait vu touché et il le lâcha. L'Abyss, fou de rage, se tourna vers moi et poussa un hurlement guttural. J'eus le temps de le voir se rapprocher de moi avant d'être projetée une nouvelle fois au sol. Je jetais un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'Enpatsu Shakugan mais elle n'y était plus. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et la vit en train d'en découdre avec le Dévoreur d'âme pourpre. Je déviai mon regard vers le deuxième qui était en train de se diriger vers le corps d'une femme d'un âge moyen qui tendait le bras vers un petit garçon qui arrivait vers elle le sourire aux lèvres. Je tentais de me relever mais une douleur à la jambe me fit basculer et je retombais sur le sol. J'observai alors ma cuisse et y vit une coulée de sang dégouliner tout le long. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ça, je devais sauver ses gens. Quelques mois auparavant je me serais totalement moquée de leur sort. Mais là je ne pouvais plus. Je me relevais en luttant contre la douleur et invoquait une vague d'air qui me soulevait jusqu'au niveau de la tête de l'Abyss qui avait presque atteint son but. Je resserrais mon étreinte sur mon katana avant de plonger vers le point lumineux. Comme je m'y attendais la chose me vit arriver et voulut m'assener un coup que j'évitais et je tranchais la lumière d'un coup de lame. Le monstre s'évanouit dans une fumée noirâtre. J'atterris sur le rebord d'une fenêtre attendant que la fumée se dissipe pour y voir plus clair. Une fois que ce fût le cas, je cherchais Shana qui était encore en train de combattre le dernier adversaire qu'il nous restait. Elle avait l'air mal en point. Ses collants étaient déchirés et son manteau noir était troué de partout. Elle avait l'air au bord de l'épuisement. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que j'étais dans cet état lors d'un combat. De plus, il me paraissait interminable. Il fallait que ca se finisse avant qu'on tombe de fatigue. Ma jambe saignait de plus en plus et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je fis apparaitre des lianes pour qu'elles me servent de bandages en attendant mieux. Je regardais vers le café où s'étaient enfermés Yûji et Kazumi. Ils fixaient la scène avec inquiétude. Même pour eux ca commençait à faire long. Je reportais mon attention sur Shana qui venait de se réfugier sur le toit d'un immeuble. Je la rejoignis en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par notre ennemi.

-Ca va ? demandais-je.

-On va dire que oui, répondit-elle.

-Je suis au bord de l'épuisement, dis-je. Il faut vraiment qu'on y mette un terme.

-C'est bien que tu sois venue parce que j'ai remarqué quelque chose, commença-t-elle. Tout à l'heure tu as utilisé l'eau et ca à formé des flaques un peu partout.

-Oui, confirmais-je ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

-Et bien, continua-t-elle, j'ai remarqué qu'il les évite, surement à cause des reflets qu'il y a dedans. Et le problème de celui-ci est qu'il est trop virulent. Il faudrait donc que tu l'immobilises en le cerclant d'eau.

-Shana ! m'exclamais-je. Tu es un génie !

-Bon c'est partit, conclu-t-elle.

Je passais par la fenêtre en attirant l'attention de l'Abyss afin qu'il arrête d'avancer vers ses proies. Une fois que je fus sur le sol et qu'il avançait vers moi, je créais un serpent d'eau qui alla se lover au pied du monstre pour ensuite se dématérialiser. Il ne restait donc plus qu'un cercle d'eau entourant l'Abyss qui paraissait complètement fou de rage. Il était piégé. C'est à ce moment que Shana entra en scène. Elle vola jusqu'au point faible afin de le trancher malgré les bras du Dévoreur d'âme qui se débattait au dessus de lui pour faire tomber mon amie. Elle vint atterrir à côté de moi, morte de fatigue, après avoir atteint son objectif. Je rétablis la rue comme elle était avant, sans trou un peu partout et créant les Torches qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de garder leurs âmes. Nous allâmes ensuite rejoindre nos deux amis qui avaient l'air soulagé que ca soit fini. Nous reprîmes nos places comme si de rien n'était et j'essayais de cacher le plus possible ma blessure qui commençait à se refermer. Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir ce pouvoir de guérison. Shana désactiva le Fuzetsu et nous laissâmes Ike finir la phrase qu'il avait commencée même si personne ne se souvenait vraiment du sujet de conversation que nous avions à ce moment là.

* * *

J'attend vos **reviews** ! :)


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

C'était dimanche. Un soleil radieux illuminait la ville. Je marchais en direction de la maison de Mizuki dont la mère m'avait gentiment invité la veille. Je repensais alors à une discussion que j'avais eue avec Shana lorsque nous rentrions chez nous.

_-Tu sais Shana, commençais-je, pendant un instant quand je discutais avec cette femme j'ai eu une drôle d'impression._

_-Quoi comme drôle d'impression ? demanda-t-elle._

_-Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer, répondis-je. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'était vraiment pas agréable._

_-Etrange, commenta-t-elle._

_-Enfin, continuais-je, ça ne doit pas être important._

_-Méfie-toi Aya, dit-elle, tu es une Flame Haze. Tu sais que souvent ses impressions sont justifiées._

Elle m'avait dit ça sur un ton si mystérieux. Je n'eu pas le temps de venir au bout de mes pensées que j'étais déjà arrivée devant l'entrée de la maison. Si on pouvait appeler ça une maison. Je me trouvais devant un immense portail en fer forgé qui devait bien faire 3 mètres. Derrière, un chemin en gravier qui menait à ce que j'aurais appelé un manoir, au toit noir et façade blanche. Un château digne d'un des plus grands films d'Hollywood. Je me demandais ce que le mari de cette femme pouvait avoir comme poste pour posséder une telle fortune. Je regardais de chaque côté du portail pour voir s'il y avait une sonnette ou quelque chose du genre. J'aperçu un interphone mais j'eu à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste que le portail s'ouvrit. Un majordome se dirigeait vers moi et m'accompagna jusqu'au manoir. Il m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui donnait sur un immense hall où se trouvait deux escaliers en marbre de chaque côté de la pièce. Un magnifique lustre en cristal dégoulinait du plafond au dessus d'un tapis rouge aux bordures dorées. Le majordome me débarrassa de mes affaires et partit prévenir Mizuki et sa mère de mon arrivée. J'étais maintenant seule dans le hall et je me sentais petite au milieu de toutes ses choses qui me paraissaient complètement surdimensionnées. L'arrivée de la petite fille ne se fit pas attendre. Elle courut directement vers moi en rigolant et poussant de petits cris de joie. Je ne pensais pas que se soit possible de provoqué un si fort enthousiasme par ma seule présence. Je sentis un sentiment de joie monter en moi pendant qu'elle tirait sur ma jupe pour me guider vers sa mère. Celle-ci me salua chaleureusement.

-Amusez-vous bien, nous dit-elle avant de disparaitre derrière l'une des portes du hall.

Mizuki m'emmena dans sa chambre, qui devait être de la taille de mon appartement. Elle possédait un grand lit à baldaquin rose peuplé de diverses peluches de toutes les tailles. Partout où mon regard se posait je trouvais des jouets qui devaient valoir une fortune. Cette chambre ressemblait tellement à celle que j'avais eue par le passé. Une vague de nostalgie m'emplie. Je revoyais ma mère assise à côté de moi et attendant patiemment que je finisse de lui montrer mes nouveaux dessins ou jouets avant qu'elle ne me caresse la tête gentiment en affichant un de ses chaleureux sourires et en disant « C'est bien Aya. ». Je me laissais emporter par la vague de souvenir quand je sentis une pression sur ma main. Je baissais la tête et vis la petite fille qui me regardait l'air inquiet. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et essayais de lui faire un sourire convaincant.

-Alors, commençais-je, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je veux te faire un dessin ! répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Sur ces mots, elle courut à la table de dessin qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre quand je remarquais un chat au milieu de peluche de son lit. Il me s'emblait l'avoir déjà vu mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler. C'était de toute manière impossible, un chat vivant dans un manoir pareil ne devait pas beaucoup sortir, et il y avait tellement de chat dehors. Je passais et m'installais à côté de la petite Mizuki qui en profita pour me montrer ses autres dessins.

-Ca c'est mon grand-frère, dit-elle excitée, il est en train d'étudier à une table tu vois ?

-Oui, répondis-je. Il est où ton frère ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Il n'a pas le droit de sortir, commença-t-elle d'un air triste. Il doit toujours travailler pour pouvoir faire comme papa.

-Ah il fait quoi ton papa ? demandai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas mais me montra un autre dessin où l'on la voyait elle, sa mère, son frère et son père dans les nuages. Je compris tout de suite que j'avais fait une gaffe. Mais elle passa rapidement à un autre dessin puis au suivant jusqu'à ce qu'un m'interpelle. On y voyait une personne, qui semblait être sa mère, levant les mains et on voyait des éclairs surgirent de ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

-J'ai vu maman faire ça une fois, répondit-elle. C'était dans la pièce où je n'ai pas le droit d'aller. Elle m'a disputé quand elle a vu que je regardais.

-Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait ? continuai-je.

-Non, dit-elle simplement avant de passer à un autre dessin.

Quand elle eu fini de tout me montrer, elle reprit celui qu'elle était en train de me faire. Les paroles de Shana résonnaient dans ma tête. « _Tu sais que souvent ses impressions sont justifiées. » _Elle avait raison. Si Mizuki s'était fait grondé c'est parce qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée voir. Il fallait que je trouve cette salle. La petite fille me sortit de mes pensées en me brandissant son dessin, un air satisfait sur son visage. Dessus, on m'y voyait lui tenant la main dans ce qui devait être la ville. Elle avait dessiné notre deuxième rencontre. Je la remerciais en lui frottant la tête gentiment. Elle me demanda ensuite de lui lire une histoire. Nous nous installâmes donc sur son lit en veillant à ne pas déranger le chat qui dormait dans les bras d'un ours en peluche géant. Elle s'endormit vers la moitié du livre. Je le reposais sur son étagère et entrepris de visiter le manoir ou plutôt de trouver la « pièce interdite ». Je sortis de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Je laissais la porte entre ouverte et commençais mes recherches. J'ouvris toutes les pièces les une après les autres le plus discrètement possible. Je devais faire vite pour ne pas qu'on me découvre. Je tombais finalement sur une porte verrouillée. Il y avait une chance que se soit cette salle. Je m'apprêtais à lancer un Fuzetsu quand un cri retentis.

-Monsieur revenez, hurlait une servante.

J'hésitai à profiter de cet instant de panique pour ouvrir la porte mais je me ravisai et descendis dans le hall ou les servantes et majordomes, ainsi que la mère de Mizuki s'étaient réunis. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais descendre les escaliers ou non mais la maîtresse de maison m'aperçut et me fit signe de venir.

-Où est Mizuki ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Elle dort, répondis-je.

-C'est bien, commença-t-elle. Elle n'aura pas à assister à ça une fois de plus.

-Excusez-moi de cette question, mais que ce passe-t-il ? demandai-je

-C'est mon fils, dit-elle. Depuis la mort de son père il n'arrête pas de fuir de cette maison malgré mon interdiction. Il trouve que son éducation est trop dure.

Je cru voir un sourire sadique ce dessiner sur son visage mais il disparut presque aussitôt. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner cette femme.

-Ne vous en faites pas, clama-t-elle pour ses majordomes et servantes, il finira par revenir comme à chaque fois. J'ai trouvé une solution pour que cela n'arrive plus.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi et s'excusa pour cet événement avant de me faire remarquer qu'il était tard et que je ne devrais pas tarder à m'en aller. Elle prit congé après m'avoir dit de repasser quand je voulais. J'allais donc récupérer mes affaires et rentrais chez moi. Je contactais immédiatement Shana en lui donnant rendez-vous le soir même pour les expliquer ma découverte. Je me laissais avant cela le temps d'aller à la clairière pour voir Tarô.

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'attend vos **reviews** ! :)

Ça va commencer à vraiment bouger dans les chapitres suivants.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Il était là, assit à côté de la rivière et regardait vers le ciel. Je m'approchais sans bruit et m'installais à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien. Quelque chose n'allait pas ça se voyait. J'allais prendre la parole mais il m'embrassa avant de m'enlacer tendrement comme pour dire « s'il te plait ne pose pas de question ». Je restais donc là, silencieuse, à attendre qu'il veuille dire quelque chose. Au bout de 5 longues minutes, il desserra son étreinte et me regarda fixement.

-Je dois t'inquiéter hein ? affirma-t-il.

-Un peu oui, répondis-je à sa question rhétorique.

-Je suis vraiment le pire des imbéciles, continua-t-il. En plus de causer des problèmes à mon précepteur, j'inquiète la fille que j'aime. C'est minable.

-Tarô, m'inquiétai-je, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, commença-t-il. Je voudrais juste partir loin, super loin. Ce serait génial non ? On partirait, juste toi et moi, quelque part où personne ne nous trouverait. On serait les rois ! On obéirait qu'à nous-mêmes...

Il se laissa retomber mollement sur l'herbe et fixa à nouveau le ciel. Il soupira et se redressa d'un coup pour m'embrasser avant d'afficher un de ses sourires qui me faisait craquer. Il changea complètement de sujet et je préférais ne pas revenir sur celui d'avant. Nous passâmes environ une heure dans la clairière et je repartis quand la nuit commençait à tomber.

Shana m'attendait devant chez moi avec les autres. Je les fis entrer et je leur expliquais l'histoire du dessin et de la porte. Personne ne dit rien mais nous pensions évidemment à la même chose : il y avait de forte chance que la mère de Mizuki soit Julia SWEET. Nous décidâmes donc de retourner voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Shana me fit aussi remarquer que la « fugue » de son fils m'avait surement sauvé car si c'était vraiment elle, elle aurait remarqué le Fuzetsu.

La chance fût de notre côté à ce moment. La mère de Mizuki m'appela pour garder sa petite fille un soir où elle devait sortir à une réception deux semaines plus tard. J'en parlais aux autres et ils décidèrent qu'on pourrait agir le soir là.

Les soirs suivant furent consacrés à un entrainement intensif. Je réussissais plus ou moins à manipuler 3 éléments à la fois. C'était encore assez instable et il fallait vraiment que j'augmente ma puissance d'attaque pour manipuler enfin les 4 éléments en même temps comme m'en avait parlé quelques fois Aozora. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois. Une des 3 Flame Haze m'ayant précédée à la place de manipulatrice des éléments, surement une des plus force que le monde ait connu, avait réussi à manipuler les quatre éléments pendant l'espace de 5 minutes dans une attaque nommé « Storm of Elements ». La puissance libérée par cette attaque avait mis à terre plus d'une cinquantaine de Tomogara de classe S, la classe la plus puissante chez ces monstres. Elle avait ainsi gagné la bataille mais s'était endormie à jamais à cause de l'énergie qu'elle avait dû utiliser pour cette attaque. J'avais toujours voulut atteindre ce niveau, mais maintenant je n'étais plus très loin, et je devais être prête pour le jour où nous nous introduirions dans la salle secrète de Julia SWEET, si évidemment il s'agissait bien d'elle. C'était donc pour cela que nous nous entrainions plus ardument avec Shana et le Mistes. La prêtresse et la manipulatrice d'objet ayant décidé de nous aidé en cas de problème majeur, se joignaient quelques fois à nos entrainements, ce qui été vraiment bien pour les simulations de combats car on pouvait mieux s'entrainer à l'attaque en mêlée.

Durant la semaine, j'essayais de joindre Tarô par SMS mais il ne répondit à aucun d'eux. Bien qu'au début je le pensais occuper, je commençais tout de même à m'inquiéter de n'avoir aucun signe de vie depuis près de 5 jours. Je finis par parler de mes inquiétudes à Kazumi.

-Et donc tu n'as vraiment aucune nouvelle ? répéta-t-elle.

-Aucune, répondis-je à nouveau. C'est étrange, je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal pourtant. Peut être qu'une de mes actions lui aurait déplus.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de connaitre la réponse à cette question, affirma-t-elle.

-Et lequel ?

-Va chez lui ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si cela paraissait évident.

Je me sentis rougir à ce moment. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de son adresse. Quand je lui dis, elle me regarda consterné et se demanda de mille façons comment il était possible de sortir avec quelqu'un sans connaitre son adresse. Je lui répondis alors que nous nous voyons souvent à la clairière et que nous n'avions jamais ressentit le besoin de s'échanger nos adresses. Elle me répondit alors d'y aller le soir même. Je réfléchis longuement sur le fait de rater l'entrainement mais je savais que si je ne tirais pas cette affaire au clair je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. Je décidais donc de rester une heure là-bas. Je savais que quand il venait, c'était toujours dans les environs de 19 heures, sinon il ne se montrait pas. Comme ça je pourrais continuer à m'entrainer.

Il ne vint pas. Je décidais alors d'aller m'entrainer avec les autres et essayais de me concentrer le plus possible sur ce que je faisais. Je savais que cet entraînement était important. Qu'il devait être ma priorité. J'avais toujours réussi à isoler mes problèmes quand je savais ce qui était le plus important. J'avais toujours su faire la part des choses. Mais cette fois-ci c'était plus difficile. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et je détestais qu'une question reste sans réponse. Etrangement, l'énervement pris le dessus ce qui amplifia ma puissance et donc ma progression de ce soir là. J'avais enfin stabilisé les 3 éléments. Il fallait maintenant que j'invente des combinaisons intelligentes qui pourraient me servir en toutes circonstances. J'en discutais avec Aozora sur le chemin du retour qui me conseillait et me donnait à son tour des idées. Je décidais alors de les mettre en applications dés le lendemain. J'allai immédiatement me coucher en rentrant, morte de fatigue. Le week-end allait être éprouvant physiquement.

* * *

Alors ça vous plait ? J'attend vos **reviews** ! :)


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Je rejoignis Shana et les autres à l'endroit d'entrainement habituel. Quand j'arrivai, il ne manquait que la manipulatrice d'objets, Wilhelmina Caramel. Je m'asseyais à côté de Kazumi qui me faisait de grands signes dés qu'elle m'avait remarqué. Shana nous exposa son plan pour le lendemain, jour où je devais me rendre chez notre prétendue Julia SWEET.

-Tu vas entrer seule chez elle comme d'habitude, commença-t-elle, tu feras comme si de rien n'était, elle ne doit pas ce rendre compte que quelque chose est différent. Ensuite, quand elle sera partie et que la petite dormira, tu te rendras à la salle dont tu nous as parlé et tu entreras par n'importe quel moyen. Une fois dedans, si quelque chose te semble étrange ou si tu trouve bien une preuve que c'est elle on te rejoindra. On restera à proximité de la maison pendant toute la soirée au cas où quelque chose se passe mal.

-Et si je croise le frère ? demandais-je.

-Etant donné que tu ne l'as jamais vu, je pense qu'il ne sort pas souvent et donc j'ai émis l'hypothèse que ça ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci non plus, répondit-elle. Néanmoins si ça devait arriver cette fois-ci, je pense qu'un simple Fuzetsu devrait suffir.

Nous étions tous d'accord. Wilhelmina Carmel étant arrivée au milieu des explications, nous commençâmes l'entrainement directement après le lancement du Fuzetsu.

Le grand jour était arrivé. Nous nous étions entrainés sans relâche pendant plus de deux semaines et nous étions près. Du moins je l'espérais au moment où mon doigt pressait le bouton de l'interphone à côté de la maison de Julia SWEET.

Un majordome, grand et pâle comme un vampire, vint me chercher pour m'accompagner jusqu'au hall d'entrée où la petite Mizuki et sa mère m'attendaient. Cette première me sauta dans les bras avant même que j'ai franchis le pas de la porte. Sa mère vint à son tour me saluer et me redonner les indications pour garder sa précieuse petite fille avant de partir dans la limousine qui l'attendait devant le portail.

Tout ce passa normalement, je mangeais avec la petite, jouais avec elle et enfin la mis au lit. Et comme précédemment, aucune apparition du frère fantôme. J'attendis que Mizuki s'endorme avant de passer à l'action. Je sortis de la pièce et envoyait le signal prévu à Shana. Je marchais le plus silencieusement dans le couloir qui menait à la fameuse pièce. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Comme si j'étais seule. Plus j'avançais et plus cette sensation me paraissait désagréable et étonnement oppressante. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte. Toujours aucun son. Je mis ma main sur la poignée et la fit tourner afin d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée. Ca ne pouvait pas être si facile, ça paraitrait louche. Je fis apparaitre un katana dans ma main et le fis passer dans la fente de la porte afin de trancher le loquet. La porte s'entrouvrit dans un bruit de grincements sinistre. Pas très rassurant. Je la poussais un peu plus et pénétrais dans la pièce. Elle était sombre, des rideaux en velours noir pendaient aux fenêtres pour empêcher la lumière de passer. Des bougies étaient allumées et flottaient près des murs. Il y avait toute sorte d'objets plus étranges les un que les autres, une cage dans un coin de la pièce dépassait derrière un amas de grimoire et de parchemin. Tout un pan de mur était recouvert d'article retraçant les dégâts causés par des Tomogaras et sur un autre, une photo de Julia SWEET avec son compagnon et maître, le docteur PAVEL, selon ce qu'il était écrit sous la photo. C'était elle. Julia SWEET n'était autre que la mère de Mizuki. Je prévins Shana et les autres par la pensée et décidais d'attendre leur arrivée. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournais, katana en avant prête à me défendre, je me retrouvais face au néant. Personne. Serais-je devenue folle ? Le bruit se fit réentendre. Je ne voyais rien, ni personne.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je tout bas.

Le bruit s'intensifia, sans pause. Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un, mais qui, à mon avis, ne souhaitait pas être là. Je regardais partout autour de moi, il fallait que je la trouve ! Mon regard se posa sur la cage dans le coin de la salle. On en voyait que le sommet. Je me précipitais et enlevais tout les grimoires et parchemins qui se trouvaient devant moi. Dans la cage, un garçon blond se débâtait dos à moi. Je brisais le verrou et ouvrait la porte de la cage, puis enlevais le baillons qui l'empêchait de parler.

-C'est bon, tu es..., commençais-je.

Les grands yeux bleus du garçon se posèrent sur moi et il parût aussi surpris que moi. Tarô. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Aya, me dit dit-il en me regardant fixement, mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question ! m'exclamais-je.

-J'habite ici, me répondit-il, j'ai découvert le secret de ma soit disant mère et elle m'a enfermé ici !

Il habitait ici. Tout devenait clair. Il ne venait plus dans la clairière car il était enfermé ici. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles pour cette même raison. Le frère fantôme qui fuguait de chez lui pour aller se balader dans la forêt. Le garçon qui n'allait pas à l'école car sa mère préférait le garder à la maison. Tout, absolument tout me ramenait à lui. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?!

-Aya, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ici ! me questionna-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Il faut d'abord qu'on..., commençais-je.

-Alors c'était donc toi.

La voix provenait de derrière moi. Je me retournais brusquement, me retrouvant face à Julia SWEET. Elle se tenait juste devant moi. Dans une robe cintrée rouge et ses cheveux noués en chignon sur son crâne. Elle nous regardait d'un air hautain, avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Qui aurait pensé que c'était vraiment toi, reprit-elle. Je me doutais que tu aurais pu être une Flame Haze mais ta présence étant limite inexistante, j'aurais presque pu passer à côté, Flame des Eléments !

Je me figeais, comment pouvait-elle savoir qui j'étais. Elle le vis et ce mis à rigoler. Je sentais Tarô trembler derrière moi. Il fallait que je le fasse sortir d'ici. Je me ressaisis et fit en sorte que mon visage reprenne l'impassibilité qu'il avait eu avant que j'arrive dans cette ville. Elle s'arrêta enfin de rire et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu te demandes surement comment j'ai pu savoir qui tu étais n'est-ce pas ? se vanta-t-elle. En fait c'est très simple. J'ai affronté ton prédécesseur ! J'ai même failli le tuer à cette époque ! Dommage que sa fin ait été si pathétique. Se faire éliminer par un simple Tomogara d'eau. Lamentable

Elle commença à entrer dans un rire sordide mais je la coupais net.

-En fait, répliquais-je, je me fiche totalement de la manière dont tu as découvert qui je suis. Et je n'aime pas la manière dont tu parles de mon prédécesseur. Le plus lamentable, c'est celui qui n'a pas réussi à le vaincre. C'est ton cas n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se figea, Tarô aussi. Elle n'avait pas dû apprécier la manière dont je lui avais parler car elle devint tout de suite agressive.

-Puisque tu as l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendue jeune fille, voyons ce que tu feras avec ceci.

Elle disparut dans un nuage de paillette violette pour laisser place à 3 Tomogaras d'eau. Je fis apparaitre des flammes autour d'eux et ils commencèrent à s'évaporer. Je fis monter les flammes jusqu'au plafond afin qu'ils ne puissent s'en échapper. Aozora m'avait déjà parlé de la fin de la Flamme Haze à laquelle j'avais succédé. Elle avait fait une erreur qui lui avait couté la vie. Je ne comptais pas faire la même. C'est mon Roi de Guze lui-même qui m'avait conseillé de les encercler de feu si jamais je me retrouvais coincée dans une pièce avec eux. Je les contemplais en train de s'évaporer quand Tarô saisit ma main. Il avait terrorisé et perdu.

-Aya, supplia-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment tu peux faire ça ? Qui est cette femme qui prétend être ma mère ? C'est quoi une Flame...

-Tarô, le coupais-je, je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard, mais avant il faut que je te sorte d'ici.

Il plongea son regard dans le miens. Pendant un instant j'eu peur. Peur qu'après ça il me rejette. Qu'il ne me fasse plus confiance. Toute le Flame Haze n'avait pas la chance de Shana. Mon histoire avec Tarô allait prendre fin... Je repris mes esprits et lui saisit la main à mon tour. Je l'aidais à se relever et sans lâcher sa main, je l'entrainais dans le couloir. Elle y avait mis plusieurs Tomogaras afin de m'empêcher de sortir. J'utilisais la même méthode que pour ceux dans la salle. Et arrivait dehors sans gros problème. Shana, les autres Flames Haze et Yuji était déjà là et se battait eux aussi contre des Tomogaras de différents types. Je vis Kazumi de l'autre côté du jardin avec Keisaku Sato et Eita Tanaka, les deux larbins de Majorie Doe. Je matérialisai des ailes, comme Shana avait pour habitude de le faire et je transportais Tarô jusque là-bas. Je demandais à Kazumi de s'occuper de lui, je lui expliquais brièvement qui il était, et je lui demandais de répondre à ses questions et de lui expliquer la situation. Je le laissais ensuite entre ses mains pour rejoindre le combat dans le jardin. Un Fuzetsu avait été lancé et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué tellement j'avais en tête de sortir du bâtiment. Je fondai sur le Tomogara qui se bâtait contre Shana et le tranchai en deux à l'aide de mon katana d'eau. Elle me fit un signe de la tête et nous nous battîmes dos-à-dos pendant un long moment. Il en arrivait de plus en plus et leurs forces ne cessaient de croitre. Je n'arrivais pas à voir Julia SWEET. Pourtant je savais qu'elle était ici. Je continuais à me battre me demandant comment il pouvait y avoir autant de Tomogara. C'est à ce moment que mon regard se posa sur un majordome qui sortait en courant du manoir. Je m'apprêtais à aller le secourir quand celui-ci se transforma en Tomogara. Je restais stupéfaite. Les majordomes et les servantes étaient des Tomogaras. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le voir avant ? Leurs peaux livides et leurs yeux vitreux montraient bien qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Ce que je pouvais être bête ! Je tranchais un Tomogara en deux et reculais de quelques mètres. Shana et les autres Flames Haze se battaient sans relâche mais elles peinaient de plus en plus. Le surnombre de ces monstres et leurs forces croissantes n'étaient vraiment pas un bon point pour nous. Je remarquais néanmoins qu'il y en avait moins qui apparaissaient. C'était déjà ça de gagner. Je fis un bond sur le côté afin d'esquiver une attaque et je combinais l'élément de la Terre et celui du feu pour attacher le Tomogara et l'incinérer. Cela prit quelques secondes mais ce fût concluant. J'encerclais ensuite deux autres dans un cercle de feu, les attachaient comme le précédent et fit tomber une cascade d'eau sur eux. La puissance de l'eau bouillante, grâce à l'élément du feu, les réduisit à néant. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait trouver une autre méthode. Je pensais notamment à _Storm of Elements_, je m'apprêtais à en faire part à Aozora quand je la vis. Julia SWEET. Elle planait avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres. En dessous d'elle, se tenant droite sur le sol, Mizuki.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? **Reviews**.

Plus que 2 avant la fin ! ;)


End file.
